When Reality Isn't Destiny
by animeangel404
Summary: COMPLETE! - Mamoru Chiba has a great life. He has a beautiful girlfriend, school's going okay, and has the greatest friend a guy could ask for. Can one girl come in and change it all around? AU UsagixMamoru
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Update September 7, 2009: I've decided to do a bit of a re-write. This story originally used the dubbed names but I can't possibly write with those anymore. The chapters have been re-written, only a little. Just some minor editing and such. I'll leave my original 16 year-old self's ideas. Please enjoy this story. I would like to finish it.**

**Hey everybody! -waves frantically and reads note cards- I highly apologize for not finishing **_**The Forgotten Innocence.**_** Um, I ran out of ideas after the food fight..hahaha whoops. I'll try to think about that one but it's probably on indefinite hiatus..as far as **_**Completely Indescribable**_** goes, I am going to continue that one as soon as possible. But here is my new fic, it took me a long while to think about this one so I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

When Reality Isn't Destiny  
Chapter 1

_The full moon illuminated against the dark blanket of sky. The stars sparkled, as if tiny bursts of glitter. Peaceful silence rendered the air. She stood on the balcony in her serene white dress. She stood in the same place she met him every night. The cool midnight breeze danced against her blonde locks. He knew her. They were there for a reason. He'd never know the reason if he continued to watch her from afar. If he didn't pursue this beauty before him, he would never know. It was obvious she was important to him. The way his heart fluttered watching her in their secret place told him so. What was her name? Where did she come from? Why were they there? She turned around and her gaze fell upon him. Her ocean blue eyes shined in the light of moon. She whispered his name, "Mamoru."_

* * *

"Mamoru. Mamoru, wake up." His eyes fluttered open staring into a pair of beaming dark eyes. He smiled nervously, shaking off the dream he had every night for the past 6 months. The six months he had been with Rei, his future fiancée. He loved Rei with everything he had. She was there for him throughout his trials and hardships. She was his only serious girlfriend. She took him away from his playboy status and showed him that there was so much more to life. "If you slept any later, you would be late. Must be some kinds of dream you're having."

"You could say that." Mamoru mumbled as he sat up in bed. He looked over at Rei who was now standing near the door, wearing a black tank top and her red boxer shorts. He could tell she hadn't been up long herself. She still wore sleep in her eyes. Her long raven hair was sloppily pulled into a ponytail. He loved taking in her beauty. She was unlike any other girl he encountered. Her beauty was unique, enchanting, dark, and exotic.

"Sleepyhead, are you just going to lie there or are you actually planning on going to your classes?" Rei asked putting a hand on her hip. Mamoru smiled once more.

"Eh, who needs school when I can sit around here and stare at you all day?" Mamoru asked laying back down. Rei felt her cheeks fill with color.

"Listen Rico Suave, just get ready so you won't be late again. You've been late ten times already this semester." Rei started, reminding him how his mother would scold him every morning in elementary school. He zoned off thinking of the past while Rei continued on with her lecture. "Do you hear me, Mamoru?"

"Of course I'm listening babe. I won't be late, I promise." Mamoru said rolling out of bed. Rei smiled as if she had become victorious over the world and walked out of their bedroom. Mamoru flopped back on the bed, recalling the dream. What did it mean and who was she? Why was she always in his head? He loved Rei. Why was he constantly dreaming of this girl?

* * *

Mamoru looked down at his watch. 8:00. His first class was well on its way. _Late again. Rei's gonna kill me._ His mind wondered off while he looked down into his messenger bag. _Introduction to Advanced European Literature._ Did he really need that course anyway? College was hard enough with the essential courses. He didn't see himself traveling to Europe anytime soon. If he did go, he wouldn't be spending his time reading books. He sighed. He still needed all of his course hours he could find. He wanted to get out of college as fast as possible. Mamoru continued his normal walk to Juuban University. He slowed his pace, taking in as much as possible before being held up in class. The young man looked up at the clouds, placing his hands on the back of his head. He could only imagine the lecture Rei would give him when he got home. Before he could plan his retaliations, he was knocked down onto the sidewalk. "Oh crap, um, hey you, are you okay?" a nearly familiar voice asked him.

"Rei?" Mamoru asked, rubbing his sore head before opening his eyes.

"Rei? Who in the heck is Rei? Are you okay?" the voice asked him again. Mamoru fluttered his eyes open to find himself looking into the clearest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen.

"You're definitely not Rei." Mamoru stated as the person helped him stand up. Mamoru blinked a couple of times to get his eyes back into focus. There he was looking at a small petite blonde who was dressed in the Juuban High School uniform, looking at him as if he were some kind of alien.

"Look, I'm really late and not from around here. I'm going to go since you're okay and everything." The girl stated as she grabbed her backpack and books that had fallen when she hit Mamoru.

"Wait, wait, I think I know you. I've seen you somewhere before." Mamoru said inspecting the girl.

"Well, I've never seen you in my life. You know, I'm already late. I really, really have to go." The girl said as she started to walk off.

"Wait!" Mamoru called after her but it was too late. The girl was already too far away to hear him. He had to find out what was her name. He knew that girl from somewhere but where?

* * *

The bell rang announcing the end of classes for the day. 16-year old Usagi Tsukino found herself sitting outside of Juuban High School holding her bag in her lap. It was a long first day of school. She didn't expect for everything in the city to move so fast. She hadn't made any friends yet. She was starting to feel lonely. The only person that had actually noticed she existed was that crazy boy she ran into on the street earlier that morning. He swore he knew her, but she had never seen him in her life. He just made her late for class. She brushed off her lap as she stood, preparing for the walk home. Before she could even move, some boy ran by and snatched her bag. "Hey!" Usagi called as the boy with the ruffled hair stood behind her holding her bag.

"Oh you want this back? Well that's too bad. You should've stayed where you came from. Juuban doesn't need anymore stuck-up brats like you." The boy taunted. Usagi found tears forming in her eyes. She hadn't seen him a day in her life and he was already teasing her. Nothing like this happened to her back home. She never got called stuck-up.

"All I want is my bag back, okay? Just give it back so I can go." Usagi said crossing her arms, fighting back tears with the best she had. The boy laughed as a couple more of his friends came around, tossing the bag back and forth between them. Usagi considered the fight hopeless and started to walk away. She would never get her bag back at that rate.

"Tai! Guys! Cut it out! Just hand me the bag and get out of here before I call Professor Aihara on all of you and you'll have detention for a week!" A voice yelled. Usagi turned to look back to see a tall brunette holding Usagi's bag and shooing off the group of wild boys. The girl was also wearing a Juuban uniform and had her long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Sorry about that. All Juuban boys are jerks. They just think you're cute and were trying to get your attention." The girl smiled, handing Usagi the bag.

"Thank you so much. You didn't have to do that for me." Usagi said.

"It's no problem. I do it all of the time. So you must be the new girl?" the tall girl asked.

"Yeah, my name is Usagi Tsukino." Usagi said holding out her hand.

"Name's Makoto Kino." The girl said shaking Usagi's hand. "Now if anybody messes with you again, just call me. I'll have them running home for their mothers." Usagi laughed at that last comment.

"Trust me, I will. Well, I'd better be heading home. It's a while away to walk." Usagi started.

"Home? Hmm, well how about I walk with you and then we can stop by the arcade so you can meet some new friends. You can't live in Juuban forever and not know anyone, Usagi. We'll keep bothering you until you like us." Makoto joked. Usagi smiled.

"I'd like that." she stated.

"Great, let's go then!" Makoto said, swinging her arm around Usagi's as they walked off.

* * *

Mamoru looked down at his watch. It was a quarter after four. Rei wasn't off of work until five. He considered this a grand opportunity to stop by and bother Motoki. Motoki was his best friend since they were in diapers. They always attended the same school until this year when Motoki did part-time classes at Juuban University to work full-time at his arcade. The Crown Arcade and Fruit Bar was one of the largest teen hangouts in the city. Mamoru could remember the days in high school when he and Motoki would be at the arcade into the early morning hours playing video games and making up names to put in the high score boxes. All of that changed when he met Rei. He spent less time with Motoki and she made him buckle down. He actually paid attention in some of his classes. Motoki would never let him rest if he knew that.

Mamoru walked into the arcade, carrying his books and smiling from ear to ear when he saw Motoki serving chocolate milkshakes to a couple of girls at the counter. "Well, seems like Motoki hasn't changed. He still thinks he's a playboy. Shame on you, those are high school girls." Mamoru stated as he took his normal seat. Motoki looked up and saw his friend and smiled.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? Mr. Chiba can make enough time to see his friends now. I thought I had to make an appointment with Rei." Motoki joked as he moved over to see Mamoru. Mamoru ruffled Motoki's blonde hair.

"Ha, very funny." Mamoru said as he rolled his eyes. He knew Motoki was never a big fan of Rei from the beginning but he did the best he could to keep them away from each other.

"So what brings you here today? A free double fudge sundae?" Motoki asked handing Mamoru a bowl filled with fudge covered ice cream.

"Oh you really love me." Mamoru said batting his eyelashes.

"Cut it out, Mamoru. People will talk." Motoki said pushing his friend away from the counter. Mamoru laughed and dug his spoon into the bowl. "But seriously though, man, I haven't seen you in ages. I was starting to think you and Rei had actually gotten married or something."

"Oh don't get ahead of yourself." Mamoru said with a mouthful of ice cream. "Besides, you haven't stopped by my apartment either you know." Motoki looked at his friend, and Mamoru instantly knew the reason why. Motoki would never like Rei. Motoki heard the door to the arcade open and he saw one of his favorite customers, doing her regular job by bringing in more customers.

"Makoto! Hey!" Motoki called to her, waving. Mamoru looked over to see a tall brunette waving frantically at Motoki and one very familiar friend of hers standing in her shadow observing her surroundings. Mamoru kept his lips sealed, pretending to be more interested in his sundae. The girl probably thought he was a wild man by now, grabbing young girls off of the street and prying on them after he snatched them up. Motoki interrupted Mamoru's thoughts when he asked Makoto and her friend to sit with him and Mamoru. Mamoru overheard Makoto telling the girl that Motoki had been her buddy since she was in Junior High. She went on to talk about how he spent the summer at the same cabins that she and her family did. Before Mamoru could even imagine why Motoki never told him about this girl, she was sitting right next to him and her friend on the other side of her. He turned his back to them, pretending that his sundae was the best thing in the world so the girl wouldn't notice him.

"Hey Toki, seems that you're plenty busy today." Makoto told him leaning over the counter.

"Tell me about it, thanks to you Miss Kino. You need to watch it. If you make any more friends, you'll be working full time serving to them." Motoki joked and Makoto playfully hit him on the arm.

"Oh, oh, oh, how could I forget, Motoki this is my friend, Usagi. She's new in town." Makoto said introducing them to each other. Motoki shook Usagi's hand. Mamoru chocked on his ice cream when Makoto mentioned her friend's name. _Usagi._ Why did that seem so familiar?

"Mamoru, you're not dying over there are ya, man?" Motoki asked concerned since his friend had been coughing for the past 2 minutes now. Mamoru finally got the lump of ice cream down his throat and turned to face his friend.

"I'm, um, fine. Just peachy." He nervously smiled, feeling even more embarrassed than before. He had to find a way to escape.

"Makoto, this is my best friend, Mamoru. Mamoru, this is Makoto and her new friend Usagi." Motoki said introducing Mamoru to the two Juuban High students.

"Nice to meet you." Makoto said shaking Mamoru's hand. Usagi stared at him for a while.

"Did I..." She started to ask him.

"Run into me this morning? Uh, ha, yeah. Sorry about the whole scene. I just thought I had known you from somewhere before." Mamoru said, nearly speaking his entire sentence at once.

"Oh, it's okay. Your name is Mamoru right?" Usagi asked. Mamoru nodded his head yes. "That does sound familiar. Who knows, maybe I caught what you had when I ran into you this morning." Motoki managed to snicker at her joke, knowing that Mamoru wasn't going to stand for that.

"I had a case of head in the clouds and not maniac running through the streets of Tokyo like you had." Mamoru stated.

"Maniac? You weren't even watching where you were going! I think you're the maniac!" Usagi yelled.

"Oh please, what are you? Like twelve?" Mamoru asked. Usagi stood up, her height basically supporting Mamoru's joke and walked up to him.

"I'm sixteen and I don't need any old hentai like you talking to me as if I'm a baby. I'm not the one snatching girls down on the street." Usagi said looking him square in the eye. Makoto and Motoki were hysterically laughing by then.

"Hey, hey, hey, you two, cut it out. Can't we all just get along?" Motoki asked, trying to hold in his laughter.

"NO!" Usagi and Mamoru yelled at the same time.

"Makoto, I'm off. I'll see you at school tomorrow and it was nice meeting you Motoki. I hope you pick better friends than this bozo." Usagi stated before taking her bag and leaving.

"Oh please, like any of your friends could be any better than me." Mamoru snorted in a conceited tone.

"Mamoru, you're in a war with a kid. Don't you think you're taking this a little too personally? I mean, you could lighten up on her, she just moved here." Motoki said handing Makoto a chocolate milkshake. Makoto thanked him and walked to the back with a group of her other friends at the Sailor V machine.

"Please, she started it. Besides, I have to be on my way, Rei will be home any minute now." Mamoru said grabbing his stuff and preparing to leave.

"Give her the same wishes from me that you gave to Usagi today." Motoki smiled. Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Never in a million years. Later." He said before walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yay! I have reviews! -dances- Don't worry everyone, I fully intend on finishing this fic so you won't be disappointed. But in the meanwhile, I'd like to thank reviews from: ****serentiy287****, (i'm quite happy u thought the chapter was cute. i hope this one is cute enough for you), ****starangel07**** (just pondering, do u graduate in 07 cuz if so, so do I!), ****Goddess of the Moonlit Sky**** (-continues writing to please you-), ****sailor alpha**** (ah, i'm going to continue if it kills me. -prays it doesnt kill me), ****rosebudjamie****(i'm glad u like it and u have an awesome screen name), ****Missy**** (here's an update, just for you. did i update fast enough?), ****FireyDragoness**** (Rei and Usagi friends? hmmmm), ****skye668**** (i'm glad u like it. yay, i'm doing something right), ****Eva C**** (hey, i remember you! i can remember! yay! but i'm glad you like it), ****reader**** (ha, i can grab the reader's attention. oh yeah go me), and ****ffgirlmoonie**** (i remember you too! i'm very happy u like it and i hope u like this chapter too).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts, or etc.

* * *

When Reality Isn't Destiny  
Chapter 2

Mamoru stood outside of his apartment door. Today was a lot more complicated than he intended. He also imagined Rei giving him a wonderful lecture before dinner. He inhaled and exhaled before opening the door. Rei was nowhere to be found. Lately she was always working late, sometimes coming home at 3 and 4 in the morning. He thought it was argumentative, since Rei was only an assistant at one of Tokyo's biggest law firms. However, he didn't doubt. She always said she was busy filing or entering client information into the system. Mamoru dragged himself into the kitchen towards the telephone. There was one new message, hopefully from Rei. Something to keep his mind off of that awful girl at the arcade. "Stupid kid." Mamoru muttered as he pressed the play button.

_Hey I know you're probably wondering where I am. Well we just had a rush Ahn's case, which means he just sent a nice check to the firm. Rich people, always getting away with anything. Anyways, I'll be home late, I don't know when yet but order some take-out, k? Love ya hun._

Mamoru frowned at the machine. That didn't make him feel any better. In fact, it made him worse. He would be spending another night alone, looking at some weird American reality show. He never understood why people fond them entertaining. It was all fake, nothing real about it. He threw his bag on the couch and made his way to the bedroom. Was there ever a point of doing anything anymore?

* * *

_A ballroom? He stood in an elegant ballroom of people dressed in black and white attire. It could have easily passed for a Cinderella storybook. The music was light and airy while the conversations didn't reach above a whisper. How did he end up there? Mamoru looked down at himself. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white mask to cover his eyes. A single red rose was in his hand. Mamoru scanned the room, wondering if she was there. The girl who had met him in his dreams every night. She had to be there, this was just another part of the dream. Suddenly, a girl walked down the staircase. It was her. She outshone every woman in the room, wearing a white gown that appeared to make her glow. Her blonde locks were pulled up into an array of curls as she held a white fan in her gloved hands. She seemed shy, not saying anything to anyone as she made her way down the stairs. Her crystal blue eyes searched the room, as if she were looking for someone. Mamoru couldn't help to notice how beautiful the girl was and it was no surprise that his heart was already fluttering a bit. Why did he feel so strongly about this dream girl? This girl, who he would never meet. Who was she?_

_Before Mamoru could breathe another thought, she made her way towards him. Mamoru smirked. She was there to see him. But how did they end up on the balcony? He took the red rose and handed it to her and she smiled. "How did you know I would be here?" Mamoru asked, being curious of why this girl smelled so familiar. She smelled of red roses and vanilla. Something too familiar to Mamoru, but where did he know this from?_

_"I know everything. It's destiny." She said, her voice light and too familiar. This couldn't be who he thought it was. There was no way it could be..._

_

* * *

_

Usagi rolled over and hit her alarm clock. She cursed it for waking her up in the middle of that dream. It was the dream that she had been having every night for a while. She was always wearing that dress, but she could never see _his_ face. That mask, for once she just wanted to rip it off and know who _he_ was. Why _he_ invaded her mind every night. Why this dream meant so much. Why did she tell him it was destiny. Destiny had nothing to do with reality. In reality, she was going to be late for school if she didn't stop daydreaming about some midnight fantasy guy who was just as he appeared, a fantasy. Real guys were never that sweet, and they always ended up like that stupid guy she met at the arcade yesterday. She rolled her eyes at the thought of ever having to see him again. As long as she steered clear of Juuban University, she would never have to see the class-A jerk again. Why was she even thinking about him? She had school to attend.

Mamoru rolled out of bed and looked out the window. His apartment suspended above the city. Rei hadn't come home last night. He was worried. Rei always came home before morning. Mamoru paced his bedroom before walking into the kitchen and grabbing the cordless phone. He dialed Rei's cell phone number, still pacing the room.

"Hello?" Mamoru heard the voice on the other line, one that definitely did not belong to Rei. It was some guy. What guy? Who was that?

"Who is this?" Mamoru asked, his mind thinking too many things. He heard Rei in the background asking who it was. When she got no answer, she grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Rei? What's going on?" Mamoru asked, the worry showing in his voice. Rei didn't say anything, just held the phone. "Rei? Rei? Where are you? Who is that?"

"Look, Mamoru, I have to go. Bye." Rei said hanging up the phone. Mamoru looked down at the phone as he heard the dial tone. This wasn't happening to him. Not Rei. He wasn't losing Rei, not to some other guy. What did he do wrong? Thoughts swarmed Mamoru's mind as he sat down. He had to get to class. Get his mind off of everything, the dreams, Usagi, Rei. _Usagi_? Why was she part of that list? Mamoru shook off his thoughts and he walked back into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Usagi and Makoto sat in the Crown Arcade, talking to Motoki. According to Motoki, Mamoru didn't stop by often so Usagi found it safe to be there. "So Usagi, why did you decide to move here?" Motoki asked. Usagi looked up from her chocolate milkshake.

"Because your milkshakes told me to come here." Usagi smiled. Motoki laughed.

"Seriously, girl, why did you come here? I mean there has to be a reason why you left the place you lived all of your life, to come here." Makoto joked.

"I just wanted to try something new. I moved here by myself, just to get away. Start over." Usagi stated. Makoto sensed sadness in her friend's eyes and decided to drop the subject. Whatever kept Usagi from her home was something that wasn't a pleasant experience for her. The best thing to do would be to make her feel right at home here and be the best friend for her you could be.

"Well, I'm glad you did. You're my favorite customer." Motoki smiled.

"Hey! What about me!" Makoto protested. Usagi giggled.

"Yeah, sorry Makoto, you're like my relative now. I can't have you as my favorite customer anymore." Motoki said, holding Makoto's hand as if he had told her the worst news. Makoto pretended, in her natural over-dramatic style, to break out into tears. Usagi couldn't help but to laugh at the pair. They were meant to be friends, it had to be destiny. Usagi stop laughing when she thought. That word, destiny. It was becoming more and more prevalent in her vocabulary these days. As if it were some kind of cue, Mamoru made his way into the arcade, sporting a black hoodie and a pair of jeans. He had a look on his face like he was having the worst day in his life. It had to be if Mamoru Chiba was wearing a hoodie instead of his favorite green sports jacket. Motoki walked over to his friends, excusing himself from the girls. One thing he didn't need was another explosion between Usagi and Mamoru like the one they had yesterday. "Hey Mamoru, what's going on? We don't usually get you here two days in a row. What, Rei decided that you could hang around your friends?" Mamoru winced at the word Rei. That was one name he didn't want to hear. "Ouch, something bad happen between the two of you?"

"Nothing, Toki. Just mind your own business." Mamoru snapped. Motoki rubbed his blonde hair. This was something serious. Motoki hadn't seen Mamoru this upset for years now. Rei had to do something very stupid to piss him off that bad.

"Look, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I just want you to know that whatever it is, you didn't deserve it." Motoki said quietly, not for the whole arcade to know Mamoru's business.

"Motoki, Rei's been cheating on me." Mamoru told his friend.

Usagi and Makoto found themselves engulfed in a driving game. They had been at the arcade for two hours taking over different little games. Usagi found herself more worried about the deep conversation Mamoru and Motoki had been having. They were in that same spot, talking lowly about something serious. When she realized that she was actually caring, she wondered why. She didn't even know him, let alone care about some of his petty little problems. She focused back on the game, not realizing she had dropped down to the 3rd place.

"Well, I mean, if you need to stay at my place, you know you can." Motoki told his friend.

"Eh, it's okay. It's my apartment. If anybody's moving out, it'll be her." Mamoru said. Motoki nodded in agreement.

"Yanno, I might be going crazy, but it seems like every five seconds, Usagi's looking over here." Motoki told his friend. Mamoru rolled his eyes at that thought. Why was that little kid being in his business? Like he needed any of her under-aged input on his personal life. She probably had the perfect little life where nothing goes wrong, except occasionally being late to school.

"Oh please, you're going insane. Besides, even if she was, I wouldn't care. She's just being nosey." Mamoru said playing with the spoon in his melted ice cream. Motoki smiled.

"You really are in a feud with a sixteen year old." Motoki said. "Okay, look now." Mamoru turned around to see Usagi watching him and then acting as if she was paying attention to her video game.

"I have nothing to say to you, Motoki. I'd better be heading home. It's late and I shouldn't be hanging around a place with guys who like to have little girls around." Mamoru joked. Motoki hit his friend.

"Yeah you, get out of here and don't come back." Motoki said as Mamoru headed towards the door.

"I'll be making my acquaintance here tomorrow, just for that. Who knows, maybe I'll work here." Mamoru smiled as he walked out.

* * *

Usagi walked to her apartment building alone. It was a little after nine, thanks to Makoto and Motoki, she was walking alone after dark. She decided to take it slow and think about everything. She definitely needed a job. Maybe tomorrow she would ask Motoki for a job at the arcade. It seemed like the best place to work and she knew him better than anyone else in town. So it was decided, she would be working at the arcade. Usagi walked into the building and headed to the elevator. She pressed the button to the 5th floor and waited silently, wondering when they would get rid of that awful elevator music. Maybe they could put in some techno or something she could dance to. She laughed to herself at the idea of people standing in the elevator tapping their feet as her elevator stopped. She exited and made her way towards her apartment. The closer she got, the more she heard of two people arguing loud enough to wake the whole building. She finally stopped when she saw a tall girl with long black hair, crying and yelling as she stood outside the door to an apartment nearly five doors down from Usagi's. "I said I was sorry! I didn't know this was going to happen!" The girl yelled as she dropped a box she had been holding.

"You lied Rei! It's over! What do you take me for? Some kind of fool?" the voice on the other side of the door yelled.

"But...but...I love you." The Rei girl said as tears continued flowing down her cheeks.

"I loved you, but if you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated. Just go okay. Stop making such a scene." the voice said. The girl picked up her box and walked off, passing Usagi and not looking back once. Usagi cleared her throat and kept walking, knowing she'd have to pass the open apartment door. She had convinced herself not to look and just go straight home. There was nothing worse than a nosey neighbor. As she walked by the door, she looked anyway and stopped dead in her tracks. Mamoru was standing in the doorway banging his head against the wall. "Mamoru?"

That voice. He knew that voice. It was her. It was the girl from his dream, but what was she doing there? Mamoru looked up from his current state and saw Usagi standing in the hallway, holding her messenger bag and looking concerned. His dream girl was Usagi?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while. If you didn't know, the site wouldn't let me upload anything for a couple of days and then I got writers block which was like blah. So anyways onwards to the thank-yous: ****Missy**** (I'm glad you thought the chapter was wonderful and here is a another one for ya), ****skye668**** (I've continued on! It wasn't as soon as I would have like it to be but yeah here it is anyway!), ****serenity287**** (i'm glad u loved it), ****rosebudjamie**** (yesh, there is no more Rei and yesh there is an **_**h**_** on the end of my yes.) ****TristanandRory**** (really? one of my best? u've boosted my ego yay), ****Goddess of Moonlit Sky**** (whoooooo!), ****SailorSaturn2**** (blah the drama of the everyday anime cartoon..-sighs- too much to handle), ****Gr33nJ3w3lRain**** (ha it took me a while to figure out what ur s/n said..haha but yeah..Mamoru shall survive, do not fret!)****FireyDragoness**** (oh yeah go me with my fanfic writing skills, i interjected the thoughts of...uhh..yeah what u said) ****LizzieG84**** (yay i have converted one more soul)****Sarah**** (no fretting! there is more here! today! right now! this very second! well not now but yanno after i finish typing this sentence.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts, or etc.

* * *

When Reality Isn't Destiny  
Chapter 3

"Sorry about, yeah, I think I should just go." Usagi said slowly walking away. How did she end up watching that unfold? How did she and Mamoru live on the same floor and she not know was a better question.

"Uh, wait." Mamoru said calling after her. Usagi stopped walking as quickly as Mamoru spoke. _Oh great. Watch he'll murder you so he won't have any witnesses. _Usagi nervously spun around to see Mamoru standing before her. Part of her wanted to run and just leave, but a greater part of her felt sad. Mamoru was hurt, and she could tell. It wasn't shown on his face. His expression was as stubborn as always, but she knew somehow that he was hurt. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I probably sounded like some psychopathic killer or something."

"It's okay. Things happen with relationships. Sometimes they have to end." Usagi said, her voice being quiet. Mamoru sighed.

"Yeah." He said putting his hands above his head. "When did you move here anyway? I thought you lived somewhere else. I mean we were going in opposite directions the day we bumped into each other." Mamoru stated.

"I mean, this is where I live, but the day I was late it was because I was at the hospital running some errands." Usagi told him, with her back against the wall.

"Oh." Mamoru muttered, turning his attention up at the ceiling. His thoughts were still so full of confusion. Rei cheating on him. His dreams, and now Usagi. Was all of it connected? Was there some odd way of everything in his life recently being a part of life's time bomb waiting to explode? What did it all mean? "Uh yeah, I probably should let you go. It's getting kind of late and you have school tomorrow and everything."

"It's no trouble. You just seem like you need somebody right now anyway." Usagi said.

"Funny, because I really do." Mamoru said. He looked over at Usagi. In some ways, really in a lot of ways she looked like the girl from his dreams. It had to be her. The same hair, the same voice, the same blue eyes. No wonder she seemed so familiar, he knew her in a way. Dreams meant nothing, didn't they? These dreams had to mean something. Usagi showed up didn't she? Rei left. It was all too much to think about at one time. "Well, I mean, neither of us is really saying anything."

"Yeah, I'm going to go, but if you need anything I'm right down the hall." Usagi said.

"Okay." Mamoru stated. They both looked up at each other one last time before going their separate ways.

* * *

The weekend finally made itself present. Usagi found herself working an all-day shift at the arcade. It was a few weeks since Mamoru's break-up. He was usually found spending his afternoons lingering around the arcade. They hadn't talked much since that night. Usually Usagi found some way to be busy. She didn't feel it was right for her to interfere with him during his stage of getting over Rei. She found out from Motoki that he had been with Rei for a while and that he really cared for her. She just found it weird for Rei cheat on him like that. Usagi started to realize she spent more time thinking about Mamoru's life than her own. It was becoming natural for her to wonder what he was thinking or how he was going to react to something she did. If she were going crazy, she would have admitted she was starting to care about him. However, she wasn't going crazy and she was too stubborn to admit it. Not to mention, she was having that dream more often than usual. The boy in the mask. The one who she was obviously falling in love with. She woke up every morning wishing the dream wouldn't end. Her heart would usually be fluttering and she would daydream about him...until she saw Mamoru. Her thoughts would instantly change. When did she become so obsessed?

"If I knew any better, I'd say you were off daydreaming again, Usagi." Motoki's voice interrupted her thoughts. Usagi blinked a few times before realizing the smiling blonde was standing in front of her, while she was sitting at the counter looking out the front door. Usagi smiled.

"Daydreaming? Me? Never." She stated standing up and brushing off her apron.

"Right. You know if I paid you for the hours you spend daydreaming and not the hours you spend working, you'd be rich by now." Motoki told her. "It's not a problem. It always gives me and Mamoru something to talk about."

"Hmm, you're both talking about me now, eh? So what do these conversations include?" Usagi asked, raising an eyebrow. Motoki laughed.

"Nothing at all." He said. Usagi put a hand on her hip.

"Tell me, Motoki. Please?" She said pouting.

"It's nothing big. We're just wondering who the guy you're always thinking about is. Apparently he has to be someone special for you to be day-dreaming so much about him." Motoki said. Usagi couldn't help but to feel embarrassed.

"There is no guy! I can't believe you and Mamoru spend all day trying to figure out what imaginary guy I'm thinking about. If I didn't know any better Motoki, I'd say you're sinking to his level." Usagi said.

"You're getting pretty defensive for there not to be a guy. That's all I'm saying." Motoki said, before leaving to attend to a couple of customers who made their way into the arcade. Usagi frowned. Was it really that obvious? She had to find something to occupy her mind because there were way too many thoughts about boys in there.

* * *

Mamoru found himself moving around the furniture in his apartment. He had been doing a little re-decorating at a time since Rei had moved out. She had called him three times since then. He never answered the phone, only listening to voice messages of her crying and begging for forgiveness. He never wanted to see her again. She betrayed his trust and hurt him more than anyone had in his life. He found it better to hang around Motoki at the arcade and watch Usagi screw up orders. He had to admit she was quite a klutz. Dropping glasses, bumping into the pinball machine nearly everyday, and nobody could forget the day she slipped on a banana peel in the kitchen and wasted a perfectly good banana split on her face. It was funny but he felt bad for her in a way. She always seemed to have her mind occupied with some kind of thought. She never thought about her present and was always somewhere off daydreaming. He had come up with the brilliant conclusion that she was obviously very interested with some guy.

He and Motoki would always joke about it whenever they saw Usagi gazing off or something. Part of Mamoru was jealous. He didn't admit it to himself but he knew that he was. Every night he met Usagi in his dreams and before he could even say something to her, the dream was over. He often found himself looking at her at the arcade. The way she looked when she smiled. The way her blue eyes shined. The times she would get mad at him for teasing her. He noticed everything about her. Usagi was no ordinary girl. She was different from the other girls. She was special. Mamoru mentally slapped himself. Why was he thinking about Usagi so much? She was obviously in love with some other guy and he couldn't afford to get hurt again. Then again, it never hurt him to go make her mad. He grabbed his jacket and keys, making his way out of the door.

* * *

Usagi was cleaning up a banana-strawberry smoothie she had wasted. She was so clumsy sometimes. If it weren't for those dreams, she'd be just fine. She wouldn't be thinking about anything and she would be focused. She wouldn't have failed her last history test and she wouldn't need to go over to Makoto's almost every night to study. "Blah." Usagi mumbled as she finished cleaning the last of the smoothie. She stood up, hitting her head against someone. "Ow." She said rubbing her head.

"You know, you should watch where you're going. You might hurt somebody one of these days." Mamoru's voice rang in Usagi's ear. Usagi frowned. Either her heart was beating faster or her blood was boiling.

"It's your fault. Sneaking all behind people like you're some kind of crazed psychopath. I'm starting to worry about you these days." Usagi said as she walked to the kitchen. Mamoru followed behind her, being the only one besides Makoto who was always in the kitchen.

"Worry about me? I should be worrying about you. You're the one with your brain in the clouds these days, Usagi." Mamoru said sitting on one of the counter. Usagi frowned at him.

"Do you come here everyday to make me miserable?" She asked.

"No, of course not." He said. "I come here to make you miserable and enjoy it." Usagi hit him with a towel.

"Yanno, Motoki told me that you both think I'm obsessed with some guy." She said. Mamoru couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well, are you?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know? I mean, even if I was, I wouldn't tell you." Usagi said as she started up the blender. She bit her lip. The words were a little harsh but she couldn't understand why Mamoru was so concerned. He didn't have anything better but to make fun of her anyway. If he knew she was chasing some dream guy, he'd definitely hold it over her head for the rest of her life.

"Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, Motoki." Mamoru said as his friend walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, she has been a little grumpy today. Must have something to do with that boyfriend of hers." Motoki joked. He heard Usagi mumble something about guys being hopeless before storming out of the kitchen. Mamoru laughed. "How many times are you going to make her day miserable?"

"Hmm, until she admits I'm right about her." Mamoru said. "Besides, she knows I'm just poking fun at her. If she was ever really upset, she wouldn't work here."

"True. But if she ever does decide to try to get serious with some guy, we'll have to drive him away. Can't afford to be losing our Usagi to some loser from the streets." Motoki said.

"Yeah, she's ours." Mamoru smiled. _Of course no loser is going to be with Usagi. I'd have to be dead for that happen._

_

* * *

_

_She was dancing to a slow waltz with him. He was still wearing that mask and no matter how much she wanted to take it off and know who he was she didn't. The moment was theirs. It was just the two of them. He was looking into her eyes while she laid her head on his shoulder. Why was this so familiar? Why did it feel so right? It was destiny...those were her words. "Usagi." he whispered in her ear. She looked up at him. "Do you love me?" Usagi felt her cheeks fill with color. What was she going to say? What was she supposed to say?_

_"Of course." She smiled. She felt her heart skip a beat._

_"I love you too." He whispered before leaning in._

"Ow." Usagi cried as she hit the floor. She fell out of bed, waking herself out of the best dream she could've almost had if she weren't so clumsy. Why couldn't she just fall back asleep and finish the dream? It was more than official. She was in love with a guy she met in her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: It's been three years but I'm finally getting to this story! I took a hiatus because I was busy with life. Last year, I started **_**Bruises and Chocolate**_** which got me back into FF writing. I've been updating my drabbles story, **_**100 Moments in Time**_** when I realized I should update this as well. This story had a great plot and I never indulged. Thank you for all my faithful reviewers who endured the writing of 16 year-old me. I re-wrote the first three chapters so they don't sound so terrible. I hope you all enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts, or etc.

* * *

When Reality Isn't Destiny  
Chapter 4

Usagi walked towards the arcade, twirling her hair around her fingers. She was excited. Okay, she didn't want to admit it, but she was. Mamoru was out of town for the past two weeks and things at the arcade became delightfully dull. Makoto was dating one of their Seniors so there was less of her around. However, Motoki recently hired a girl named Minako who recently re-located from London. She spoke Japanese with a slight accent, which Motoki "found sexy and intriguing" as he shared with Usagi. Minako was also a blonde but a lot more poised than Usagi. She was a year older, attended a private school, and wore designer clothes. She may have appeared to be spoiled, but she was fun. She enjoyed wearing heels and mini-skirts, as opposed to Usagi's ballerina flats and floral dresses. Her apartment put Usagi's to shame, styled by one of Japan's top interior designers. Usagi wondered what Minako was working for if she was obviously rich, but she didn't look too much into it. She was just happy to have a new friend, and now Mamoru would be back. "Ugh." Usagi growled under her breath. She had to stop thinking about him.

As the petite blonde stepped into the arcade, she noticed it was full of people. Let alone people, it was full of collegiate-aged women. _What the hell?_ Women chattered amongst each other, dressed in their finest, some drinking milkshakes and lattes. Usagi spotted Minako looking frantic, with her apron half-tied around her waist. She rushed up to Usagi and grabbed her by the arm. "Usagi, this is a disaster." She whispered, pulling Usagi behind the counter into the backroom. She spotted Motoki and Makoto standing against the wall, both looking through a large black book in Makoto's hand.

"What's going on? What is this? Girls Gone Wild casting?" Usagi asked crossing her arms. Motoki sighed and Makoto laughed nervously.

"See, erm, we were trying to invite a few of Mamoru's friends to his arrival party. So Motoki and I sort of broke into his apartment and found his address book. Well, the wrong address book." Makoto said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Usagi peeked out to see all of the girls chatting furiously and looked back at her friends.

"We grabbed his little black book, by mistake." Motoki said.

"Wait, wait, wait. First of all, you guys broke into his apartment?! Stole his property and his 'little black book'. That thing isn't little? It's huge! What a man-whore." Usagi said all at once.

"I told you she'd go off." Makoto whispered to Motoki. Minako stood in the corner tying a bow around her ponytail.

"Well we can't just all sit here. We have to do something. Do they have repellant for hoochies?" Usagi asked.

* * *

Mamoru's flight arrived two hours ago. He settled himself into his apartment and headed towards the arcade. Despite his need to get away, he missed Usagi more than he thought he would. He spent his time wondering what it would be like if she would have come with him. He felt weird to be so deep in thought over this girl. He tried talking to other girls to pass the time, but he could only think about her. His dreams didn't cease, despite the distance. Every night she visited him in the ballroom or the balcony, telling him about their fate. Why couldn't he just share his with her? He pulled down his blazer's sleeves before approaching the door. He peeked in to see Michelle? Lily? Mei Ling from Hong Kong? What was this? Some kind of Mamoru's ex-girlfriends' convention? He stood against the wall next to the door. This had to be Motoki's handy work. There's no way his ex's would coincidentally all be in the same place. Even worse, the relationships all ended badly. They were short with no romance, just sex. After Mamoru continued to feel empty, he would leave without another word. Those girls would murder him. He gulped at the thought of high-heels stomping him in the face. "Damn you Motoki." He mumbled under his breath. He walked around towards the back of the building.

"There has to be some way to tell them he isn't coming before he actually gets here." Minako added. Usagi was deep in thought, trying to get rid of Mamoru's flock of females. She couldn't believe she actually felt sorry for him about Rei when he clearly was Tokyo's own Hugh Hefner. What goes around comes around! Before they could discuss another exit strategy, Mamoru burst into the room using the back door. He spotted Motoki and grabbed him by the throat.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" He asked, choking his best friend.

"Nice to see you too buddy." Motoki coughed as soon as Mamoru released. "Well nobody told you to have a planner sized book of ex-girlfriends, you know." Mamoru groaned.

"Those girls would want to kill me. They're probably plotting how to mob against me now."

"Serves you right." Usagi said, arms still crossed. "I get that you're a playboy and all. It's obvious with that douchebag attitude of yours."

"Thanks for throwing stones. You know, I don't have to sit and listen to your condescending bullshit right now, Usagi. I just came to enjoy myself." Mamoru said throwing his hands in the air in defeat. He just couldn't win with that girl. Usagi was shocked at him for even speaking to her. Before she fueled the fire, she stormed out of the room, throwing her apron at him. "Great." Makoto excused herself before chasing after Makoto. Meanwhile, Minako went to tell the women Mamoru's flight was canceled. "Do all women secretly hate me?"

"Nope, just the ones who have been talking about you non-stop since you've been gone." Motoki said, sitting on the floor. Mamoru slid down next to him.

"Who? Usagi?" He asked in disbelief.

"Uh yeah, who do you think planned this party, minus the guest list?" Motoki said.

"Great, now I'm eternally doomed. She's going to hate me forever." Mamoru said, holding his head in his hands. Motoki patted his back.

"There. there fair Mamoru. She has it in her heart to forgive." Motoki said.

"Well let's talk about you hiring more blondes while I was away. Planning on having cute Aryan babies?" Mamoru joked. Motoki hit him in the shoulder.

"Shut up." Motoki mumbled. "I'm flattered you think my babies will be cute though." He said batting his eyelashes. Mamoru gagged.

* * *

Usagi continued to run as far as her legs would take her. She couldn't believe the nerve of him! After she spent days trying to make his stupid party special. She checked on his apartment while he was away, although she probably didn't do an excellent job of that. She even ordered little chocolate cupcakes since his mom would make them for him when he was growing up. _Ugh, how dare he?_ It wasn't long after she stopped running that she realized she was crying. She was actually crying over Mamoru-baka. Her life was reaching an all-time new low.

Makoto finally caught up to her, catching her breath. "You should join the track team with those legs. Goodness." She heaved, leaning against her friend. Usagi smiled.

"I don't even know why I care. He's a butt." She said.

"Most guys are but you know Mamoru didn't mean it. He's probably jet-lagged." Makoto said. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Nobody told him to fly fourteen hours away." She said under her breath.

"You're so in love with him." Makoto stated plainly. Usagi looked at her friend, her cheeks burning a bright pink.

"Oh whatever. Please? Mamoru? Love? Never. Not now, not today, not in the past, not in the future. Never. You've been around your boyfriend too long, Mako-chan." Usagi said, her cheeks now a bright crimson. Makoto laughed at her friend.

"It's okay. I won't tell." She winked. Usagi wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes once more.

"No! I'm not in love with him! There are way hotter, better, cooler, funnier guys out there. Besides, I don't have time to waste on a self-indulged airhead like Mamoru. I can't believe you, Makoto. Me and Mamoru? Ha! Over my dead body!" Usagi declared, walking back towards the arcade. Makoto giggled and followed her.

* * *

_The air on the balcony was cool as always. "Mamoru." She called out for him, her eyes cast upon the ground. She looked sad as if someone was hurting her. He rested his palm against her warm cheek and she held his hand. "Destiny has called for me. I will not be here much longer." His heart instantly began to panic. What did she mean? What in the hell was she talking about? He grabbed her hand, and searched her eyes for answers. She didn't glance back at him, only watching the floor. "I must go." She said, slipping her hand out of his. "I love you."_

* * *

Mamoru woke up to the sound of someone pounding on his door. He didn't like this dream and he surely didn't like the sound of someone nearly breaking his door down. He slowly walked towards the door and opened it, surprised to see Rei sitting on the ground, her clothes shredded and in tears. She looked down at his feet and hugged his legs, taking him by surprise. "I had no where else to go." She sobbed loudly. He looked around, praying Usagi wasn't leaving for school yet. He picked up his ex-girlfriend and carried him into his apartment.

Mamoru paced his apartment, several hours and tears later. Rei was sleeping soundly in their old bed, wearing one of his t-shirts and boxers, just like she did in the past. Apparently, the lawyer who employed Rei, moved her into his million dollar home. She was forced to quit working to stay at home and watch over the house. She said it was wonderful at first, she didn't do a thing and he cherished her. She tried to forget Mamoru by buying new expensive gifts with her new credit card. She even thought of marrying the lawyer. That was until one night, she didn't want to have sex with him and he exploded. He began beating her and forced her to have sex with him. That was her life for the next few weeks until this morning, when she fought back. She hit him with a vase and ran out of the house, straight to Mamoru's doorstep. She was ashamed and she felt dirty. She cried into Mamoru's chest and he consoled her, as he always did before. He held her until her sobs ceased and lent her their old shower. Now she was sleeping soundly in their old bed. His heart was doing backflips. He thought he was completely over Rei that he no longer cared for her. Seeing her in this state made him feel for her, romantically. He needed time to think.

* * *

Mamoru hadn't showed up to the arcade in nearly three days. He didn't call or respond to Motoki's messages. Usagi watched his apartment, and saw that he was definitely inside. She waited for him to come out, but she figured he was angry at her for what happened the other day. It pained her to feel so guilty, but she learned to wash her guilt away with work and romantic comedies. In fact, she was discussing attending a movie with Minako one rainy afternoon at the arcade when Mamoru did show up. Except, it seemed as Mamoru had a new accessory or an old one. "Who is that?" Minako whispered to Usagi. Usagi easily recognized the girl as the one crying outside of Mamoru's apartment that night. It had to be his ex-girlfriend, Rei.

"I think it's his ex or current, so it seems." Usagi whispered to Minako. She couldn't take her eyes off the couple as Rei locked her fingers between Mamoru's. In some way, Usagi felt confused and hurt. This girl cheated on him, and here he was, acting as if she was his entire world. Usagi swallowed the lump forming in her throat and went back to cleaning the counters. Motoki walked out of the back room and stopped dead in his tracks. What in the hell was Rei doing there? He watched Rei whisper something in Mamoru's ear and giggle, while he smiled solemnly. If anything, he looked a bit ashamed.

"Hey Motoki!" Mamoru called waving at his friend. Motoki silently cursed his position, and pretended to be friendly.

"Hey buddy and girl! How are you?" Motoki said smiling from ear-to-ear. He couldn't stomach to say the Rei's name.

"Long time no see Toki." Rei smiled sweetly. Motoki coughed, holding back his gagging noises. He only smiled in response.

"So, how have you been?" He asked.

"Ah, just really busy. You know, exams are coming up. Hanging out with Rei and moving her back into the apartment." Motoki found himself coughing for the second time. _What in the hell was wrong with this guy?_ Rei sensed Motoki's apprehension and slipped away from the boys. She made her way towards Usagi and Minako and Motoki shot Mamoru a look.

"What the hell?" He whispered. "Wasn't she boning another guy a few months ago?" Mamoru rolled her eyes in response.

"He was forcing her okay! It's not like she wanted to. We all make mistakes, stop passing judgment Toki. Besides, she's a completely different person. I love her, okay." Motoki only shook his head in response.

"Fooled you once, shame on you." He said simply.

"There's no reason for you to get pissed at Rei. We're happy. Be happy for us. For once, stop being bitter, and be happy for me."

"So what about Usagi?" Motoki asked.

"What about her?" Mamoru retorted as if Motoki asked the stupid question in the world. Motoki slammed his fist against the counter.

"You have some nerve Chiba. You're pushing it with me. You really are. If I didn't promise your dad, I'd take care of you, I'd beat the shit out you. You're wrong and you know it." Motoki said. Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Usagi doesn't give. She's a little kid. She'll be fine." Mamoru said in response. Motoki sighed and stormed off back into the back room.

"You have really nice shoes." Rei smiled at Minako.

"Thanks. Same to you. I'm Minako and this is Usagi." Minako said introducing Usagi and herself. They both apprehensively shook Rei's hand. Usagi didn't like Rei's vibe. She was definitely up to no good, with Mamoru wrapped around her nicely manicured fingers. Mamoru probably paid for that too.

"Mamoru tells me so much about you, Usagi. He adores you so." She smiled. Usagi only raised an eyebrow.

"All bad, I'm sure." Usagi said flatly.

"I wish." Rei retorted. Minako looked Rei up and down, as Rei leaned in on Usagi. "I'll tell you this once, you're going to stay away from Mamoru from now on out. He has me. He doesn't need child's play. I normally wouldn't even discuss this with you, but apparently, he's very fond of you. If you get in between Mamoru and me, I will personally make your life a living hell." Usagi only crossed her legs in response.

"People like you don't scare me." She said simply.

"We should. Don't get on my bad side little girl. As quickly as you moved away from your abusive father, you'll be moving away from here." Rei whispered in Usagi's ear. Usagi's eyes only widened. _How dare she? How did she even know?_ "Don't worry, your story inspired me to get back to Mamoru. I won't tell him how much of a mutt you really are." Rei smirked and walked off. Shortly after, she and Mamoru exited the arcade.

"That bitch!" Minako said loudly. "Usagi-chan, how dare she?" Minako stopped herself when she noticed tears fresh on Usagi's cheek. "Oh Usagi-chan, don't let that heifer get to you." Minako hugged Usagi, who didn't flinch. Usagi was far from hurt, she was pissed. Rei was going to find herself in a ditch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you ever so much for your reviews! They are always appreciated. I know, I have knack for making Rei evil. I should learn to appreciate the priestess. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update. It's full of drama. I like drama. I also like Akira Takahashi (you'll read about him later). He's my perfect Japanese imaginary boyfriend.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts, or etc.

* * *

When Reality Isn't Destiny  
Chapter 5

The dreams suddenly stopped. Mamoru hadn't dreamed of Usagi and their moonlight waltz in over a month. Now that he thought about it, he really hadn't seen Usagi in over a month. He and Rei moved into a larger apartment, a floor above Usagi. Rei insisted she needed more closet space and a home office for her newest endeavor, fashion blogging. She even took online classes to spend more time at home. She reminded him daily that she was faithful and devout to him. He liked it. He liked being admired. He loved coming home and seeing her busy in the office, or making dinner. She seemed to be a completely different person. Whenever he talked about pressing charges against her old boss, she instantly changed the subject. He found it odd that she didn't want this guy to be brought to justice. She wouldn't talk about anything that happened, and he understood why. The little details that she provided here and there were horrific enough. She kept busy throughout the day and she was happy. That's all that mattered to him. Occasionally, he thought about visiting the arcade or calling Motoki, but Rei needed him more than ever now. She kept him busy with plans and new ideas. He didn't mind. Part of him missed Usagi and Makoto, mostly Usagi. She didn't mean anything to him, did she?

Rei sat quietly at her new computer. Mamoru was in the kitchen making dinner. She was researching. So far she was successful in her endeavors to keep Mamoru away from Motoki and that pesky girl. However, he was becoming persistent in visiting the arcade. She couldn't allow that. She didn't want that girl interfering in any way. When she realized Usagi lived down the hall, she instantly devised a way to get Mamoru to move. He agreed, foolishly, as usual. They now had a three bedroom studio apartment that Usagi knew nothing about. She couldn't believe how incredibly dense Mamoru had become. He bought her an entire office set, including a new computer with all of the hottest accessories. He bought into the idea of buying her a webcam, to talk to her "readers." She had him wrapped around her fingers. All it took was few fake tears and sobs and he bought into anything she said. She continued her search until she found a website for a medical institution. She smirked, adding the site to her bookmarks. Mamoru announced dinner was finished. "Coming babe." Rei stated, locking her computer.

* * *

Usagi, Minako, and Makoto gathered around Motoki's television. The gang decided to have a movie sleepover to celebrate the upcoming break. Motoki called Mamoru to invite him, but Rei answered (of course) and stated Mamoru was out. The group tried less and less to contact Mamoru. It was more than obvious Rei was controlling him once again. Usagi even noted that the couple moved out of their apartment. As far as she was concerned, Rei was a wicked woman. She had no business digging into her past. She had to get rid of the witch before she went digging too deep.

"So guess what I heard, Usagi-chan." Minako smiled, braiding Usagi's blonde locks into ponytails.

"_Hai_?" Usagi asked, pouring Chex Mix into a bowl.

"Akira Takahashi is single and has his eyes set on a certain blonde friend of mines." Minako chirped happily.

"No way! Akira doesn't even go to Juuban High. He's in Uni." Makoto said butting him. Minako nodded in reply, attending to the left side of Usagi's hair. "Where did you hear this?"

"His brother goes to my school. He's on the baseball team, attempting to step out of Akira's shadow. He told me Akira wanted to know who the blonde who worked at the arcade on Saturday was. Tai, his brother, thought Akira was speaking about me, but I don't work Saturdays. I told Tai he must have been talking Usagi and he wanted me to give you Akira's phone number." Minako squealed. Usagi's eyes widened. A boy was interested in her? Minako shoved her iPhone in Usagi's hands. "Call him!" Usagi faced her friend.

"I don't even know what to say. I don't even know him!" Usagi stated.

"Since when did that matter?" Makoto asked. Motoki entered the room, carrying three large pizzas in his arms.

"Hey, what's all of this squealing about?" He asked taking a seat on the couch. He placed the pizzas on the coffee table.

"Usagi-chan has a not-so-secret admirer." Minako teased. Usagi nudged her friend.

"Cut it out. I don't even know him!" She protested.

"Uh huh," Motoki added, "And who is this person?" He poured a glass of Coke.

"Akira Takahashi." Minako squealed once again. She and Makoto held hands and squealed together. Motoki avoided choking on his soda.

"Oh please, Takahasi-san? The one that's in Mamoru's program? That kid? He's way too old for you Usagi." Motoki insisted.

"That's what I'm saying! Older guys have a complex." Usagi stated, lying back on the carpet. "I'm so done with men."

"You haven't even got started. Didn't you want to hook Mamoru up with Usagi, Motoki? Eh? How is Akira too old when he's younger than Mamoru-san?"Minako asked innocently. Motoki shoved a slice of pizza in his mouth to avoid answering the question. "Come on, Usagi. He can't be any worse than Mamoru." Usagi shot a glance at her friend.

"She's speaking the truth." Makoto added, grabbing a slice of cheese pizza. Usagi sighed. She needed to get over Mamoru. What better way to do that than with a new guy?

"Fine!" She said, giving in.

* * *

Mamoru slowly walked of the biology lab. He was exhausted. The past few days, Rei had been dragging him along for all types of shopping trips. She told him she was giving away the clothes to her readers. He didn't look into too much, but he was tired of shopping. If he had his way, he wouldn't walk into another clothing store for the next three years. He decided to make a trip to the University's café. It wasn't the same as Motoki's coffee, but it got the job done. He did miss the special hazelnut blend Motoki offered. He ruffled his black hair before stepping into the café. Taking a seat at the counter, he rested his head on the counter, awaiting the barista.

"Ah Chiba-san. It's nice to see you." A light voice stated. He looked up to see Ami Mizuno, the University's café's barista and top student. Rumor was that she was going into medical school in a few months, only after two years in undergrad. Despite what people said, Mamoru found Ami to be one of the kindest people on campus. Every time he visited the café, she indulged in conversation. She was great listener, but never went into too much detail about her private life. She was a bit of a mystery, with a choppy blue bob and glasses to match. "The regular, I'm assuming?"

"Yes mam. How's it going Mizuno-san?" He asked, resting his head against his shoulder.

"Pretty good. You can call me Ami, you know, Chiba-san." She smiled, blending the coffee.

"The day you stop calling me Chiba-san shall be the day I stop calling you Mizuno-san." He smiled in return. She offered a small laugh.

"Okay deal." She smiled wiping her hands on her apron. "So what brings you here? You look exhausted."

"Yeah, my girlfriend has been dragging me around town with her everyday. She's really into her blogging." He sighed as Ami brought him a large cup of coffee.

"Oh yeah, you told me once before she was a freelance blogger. What's her blog URL? Maybe I can check it out sometime." Ami said, leaning against the counter. Mamoru thought. He never really asked Rei for the name of her site. He never really visited. She said it was about fashion and he wasn't interested in it.

"You know, I have no idea. Hah, I'll ask when I get home." He said. Ami shook her head.

"Tsk, tsk. You're telling me your girlfriend is blogging and you don't even know the URL? How do you know she isn't secretly posting about all of your intimate relationship details." Ami joked. Mamoru winced at the thought.

"I'd hope not." Ami laughed.

"I'm sure she isn't. I'm about to end my shift. My brother is coming to pick me up. We're having dinner with his new exclusive girlfriend." Ami placed finger quotations around _new exclusive girlfriend_. Mamoru smirked as Ami made her way on the opposite side of the counter.

"Sounds exciting." Mamoru said sarcastically, indulging into his coffee.

"Tell me about it. I do think this one is different. He hasn't stopped talking about her. She sounds nice from what I've heard." Ami said, taking the seat next to Mamoru's. "I don't know how my brothers find so much time for dating. I'd probably kill myself trying to add in a boyfriend to my schedule." Mamoru laughed.

"Yeah, I think it's a guy thing. Somehow we make the time." He smirked, thinking of how busy he schedule was before he met Rei. Now she was 90% of his free time. Before the two could indulge in any more conversation, a tall tanned dark-haired boy walked into the café wearing a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt. He wore a chain around his belt loops, but he was well-groomed. Mamoru rolled his eyes and went back to his coffee. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stand Akira Takahashi. Maybe it was because they competed over everything since high school. Once Takashi transferred from an all-boys private school to Juuban High, it seemed all hell broke loose. Takahashi stole half of Mamoru's fan club. He competed with Mamoru's top student spot. He even tried to gain the affection of Rei once or twice. Mamoru rolled his eyes at the thought. He took a sip of his coffee and looked down to read messages on his cell phone.

"Onee-san!" Akira called hugging Ami. Mamoru almost choked on his coffee. Ami Mizuno was Akira Takahashi's sister? _What?_ "Oh hey Chiba-san. Nice to see you looking after my Nee-san." Akira ruffled Ami's hair and she shoved him away.

"Cut it out. We're only two years apart." Ami smiled. Mamoru stared at the two baffled. They looked nothing alike. He shuddered at the thought. "Mamoru-san, this is my step-brother, Akira. My mom married his dad after my dad passed away a few years ago."

"Pssht, I am not snotty." Akira said crossing his arms, flexing his perfect muscles in the process. (A/N *swoons*) "Besides, Ami, Chiba-san and I go way back. Don't we buddy?" Akira gently punched Mamoru in the arm. Mamoru offered a fake smile.

"Oh yeah, way back, back when Akira had acne scars." Mamoru smiled. Akira only smirked at him.

"Oh yeah, good old Juuban High. The girls didn't seem to mind though." Akira said running his hands through his hair. "Speaking of girls, we have to go like now Ami. The love of my life is waiting for us. Nice seeing you Chiba-san."

"Likewise." Mamoru said flatly. Ami bid him farewell before rushing off with her brother. Mamoru paid for his coffee and started the long walk home. Halfway through his walk, he decided to turn in the opposite direction. He had to tell Motoki about this.

* * *

Motoki and Minako sat quietly at the arcade, discussing everything. Since Minako moved, she told Motoki a lot about her life. She was born in London. She lived in Tokyo for five years and moved back to London with her family. She spoke four languages: English, Japanese, Italian, and French. She wrote perfect Kenji. She modeled for two years, but decided against it and moved to Juuban. She liked boutiques, croissants, fashion magazines, and French literature. Minako Aino was a bundle full of culture and Motoki loved every minute of it.

Motoki was a simple boy, always lived in Juuban. He grew up working for his parents. Finally they offered him the arcade and retired. He lived alone, always spending time with his best friend Mamoru. He and Mamoru did everything together. They double-dated, went to the hottest nightclubs, and just enjoyed life. Mamoru was quiet and kept to himself; but around Motoki, Mamoru came to life. Finally one year, he met this girl Rei Hino. Rei apparently came from a "well-off" family. Mamoru was already well-off himself; his parents left him their fortune. The moment Motoki met Rei he knew she was bad news. She was manipulative and scheming. She constantly found excuses for Mamoru to separate himself from Motoki. She even called Motoki a bad influence. Eventually Mamoru decided he wanted to marry the witch, and they got an apartment. He hadn't heard much from Mamoru until the day he came into the arcade. It was the same day Usagi visited. Motoki called it destiny. Mamoru didn't disagree, until Rei came back.

Here Motoki and Minako spent their time discussing finals, Minako's future as a University student, and their friends. They sat across from each other at a booth, sharing a fudge sundae. As they continued their conversation, the doors of the arcade swung open and Mamoru waltzed in, as if he visited them everyday. "Minako! It's Your Highness. He has graced us with his presence. All hail the mighty Mamoru." Motoki joked, pretending to bow. Mamoru snarled.

"Cute." Minako excused herself to wash dishes and Mamoru took her place.

"Here to schedule one of your future blow-off sessions?" Motoki asked, leaning back in his seat. He was tired of Mamoru being a lukewarm friend. He only kept up with him because Motoki made a promise to his father.

"I get it. You're angry with me about the whole Rei thing. Are you going to get over it anytime soon?" Mamoru asked. Motoki rolled his eyes.

"I could care less about Rei. I'm angry at the way you treated Usagi. Not even just Usagi, I'm tired of the way you treat me. I get that you have a girlfriend or whatever. You just don't blow off your friends for a slut." Motoki said coldly. Mamoru clinched his teeth. Motoki was treading on thin ice with him, and now he calls Rei a slut.

"She's not a slut." Mamoru growled. Motoki laughed.

"You're so in denial man. It's pathetic now. The way you let her walk all over you is pathetic. However it's not my place to talk about it. If you want to walk head first into heartbreak, far be it from me to stop you." Mamoru only sighed. He would never change Motoki's mind about Rei.

"I'll do that." Mamoru simply replied.

"So there's a reason you're here. I know it's obviously not to see if I still exist."

"If you died, the entire world would know about it."

"You have a point. Don't stroke my ego man. I'm still pissed at you." Mamoru smirked. It was the little things that made Motoki happy. Minako returned with a milkshake for Mamoru.

"Thanks." Mamoru stated. Minako smiled, taking a seat in Motoki's lap. Mamoru raised his eyebrows but pretended not to notice. "Oh, yo, I saw Akira Takahashi today. You know, the asshole from high school." Minako began coughing furiously and Motoki snickered. "What?"

"Nothing." Motoki said rubbing Minako's back. "So what about him?"

"You know Ami Mizuno?" Mamoru asked. Motoki rubbed his chin, trying to put a name to a face. "Blue hair, short, glasses, top student?"

"Oh yeah, Ami! Yeah, I know her. What about them?" Motoki asked.

"They're step-siblings. I was at the café this evening, no offense, and she was telling me that they were going out to meet his new girlfriend or something." Mamoru started, which caused another fit of coughing and snickering. "Are you too high or something?"

"I'm sorry. I must be allergic to this story." Minako said quickly without thinking. After realizing what she said, she excused herself to the back room. Mamoru only searched Motoki for answers.

"Minako has her off days." He replied. "But wow really? Siblings? Who would have known?" Motoki began whistling and twiddling his thumbs.

"What do you know that I don't know about this kid? You both are trying to cover for something." Mamoru asked flatly. Before he was offered a response, the arcade doors opened again. As if he was cursed, Mamoru found himself viewing Akira again. Before he could form a thought, he watched Usagi walk in behind him, their hands locked together. Mamoru shot a glare to Motoki who only whistled louder.

"Oh hey, Chiba-san! Fancy seeing you twice in a day. Furuhata-san, nice to see you again!" Akira said. Usagi flinched at the sound of Mamoru's name. This was not going to end well.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have to be the worst FF writer in history. Sorry guys for the years between chapters! I'm trying to do better! I held off on updating due to life becoming so hectic. I actually had very little interest in completing this fic of all the ones I have currently going but inspiration comes! A LOT happens in this chapter so hopefully I can finish this fic up sooner rather than later. **

**Don't forget to read my story, **_**100 Moments: Falling in Love**_**, which was updated last month. I am also planning on updating **_**Leave Me Breathless**_** next. I'm working with a schedule! Lastly, follow my design inspiration blog: . I will be starting a stationery shop next year so keep in touch to get progress! Onward!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts, or etc.

* * *

When Reality Isn't Destiny  
Chapter 6

Usagi knew this wasn't a good idea; however, she couldn't do anything about it. Akira kept his fingers interlocked with hers as they approached Mamoru and Motoki's table. "We just stopped by to grab Usa a milkshake. You know, girls and their cravings." Akira smiled. Motoki only grinned nervously in response.

"Usa?" Mamoru asked, raising an eyebrow. As if on cue, Minako pranced from the kitchen carrying a chocolate milkshake.

"Mina-chan!" Usagi smiled, attempting to break free from Akira. She learned over and hugged her friend. "Help me." She whispered to Minako. Minako gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"For you, Tsukino-san." Minako smiled, handing Usagi the frozen beverage. "Hi Akira! Fancy seeing you here. How was dinner with Ami-chan?" Mamoru only glared at the two. Since when did everyone know about Akira's personal life stories? What in the hell was going on?

"Pretty good! Tai gives you his greetings by the way. Ami loves Usa! It was a success. I mean, what's not to love?" Akira's brown eyes shone as he placed his hand around Usagi's waist. Usagi felt her cheeks grow hot and Mamoru felt his blood boil. Why didn't anyone tell him Usagi was dating? More importantly, why didn't anyone tell him she was dating his rival?

"Well, as awesome as this reunion has been, my girlfriend is probably worried about me." Mamoru smiled sarcastically, making his way from the table. He kept his eyes focused on Akira's hand around Usagi's waist as he felt more envious by the second.

"Or not." Motoki mumbled, receiving a glare from Minako.

"Well that's awesome. We should all go out sometime! The six of us, sort of on a tripe-date or something." Akira mentioned. Minako and Motoki only blushed at the thought of being a couple.

"Great idea buddy. Text me the details, since you all keep me updated on everything. I'll see you later." Mamoru's word, dripping with sarcasm, echoed throughout the arcade as he walked out of the front glass doors.

"Is he always this much of a buzzkill?" Akira asked. Usagi, Minako, and Motoki only nodded.

* * *

Rei sat quietly on the couch with her arms folded. Mamoru was late. He was annoyingly late. Rei had figured he would be a little late from the traffic reports, but the current his current tardy state was ridiculous. He was probably talking to _her_. Rei felt her veins tighten at the thought. "This is absolutely absurd! Here I am, giving up a perfectly great position to be waiting for this incompetent baka. I don't know how I get myself into these situations." She mumbled to herself as she turned on the television. Coincidentally, Rei could hear the front door open and slam. She heard things being thrown all over the place before Mamoru stormed into the living room. Rei's dark eyes only looked up at his to see he was furious. "What has you so wound up?" She asked, focusing her eyes back on the television.

Mamoru looked at his girlfriend whose body language said more than enough. She was not happy with him coming home so late. "Motoki and his antics. You know how he can get. He just doesn't understand how to be happy for me. It's starting to bug me more than normal." Mamoru ran a hand through his hair, hoping to relax.

"So you went to the Crown without me?" Mamoru felt taken aback by Rei's response. Didn't she hear anything he said? Did she even care? He walked over to her and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry I was late. I just wanted to stop by and say hello. Obviously, that was a bad idea." Mamoru said, gently placing his hand on Rei's shoulder. She only smacked his hand away.

"I'm not in the mood to be touched, Mamoru. I'm not in the mood to hear your excuses. You are supposed to be here supporting me. I'm your girlfriend. I'm here at home slaving away without a job. I'm doing the cooking and the cleaning. I deserve your time of day." Rei stated flatly, not batting an eyelash at him. Mamoru sat back into the sofa.

"What in the hell are you talking about, Rei? You lost your job because you were sleeping with your boss. Not only that but I do all of the cleaning and we only eat take-out. I'm starting to wonder if you really give a damn about how I'm feeling through all of this? Nothing changes the fact that you lied to me and walked away from the relationship we built. I'm having a hard day and I just want a girlfriend who will support me."

"Oh, like that little whore, Usagi?" Rei asked furiously as she stood up and faced him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mamoru demanded. He watched as Rei stormed off into her office, slamming drawers, before returning throwing papers in his face.

"Is that the type of person you want to be associated with? Did you ever think to ask where in the hell this girl came from? If you prefer to be with that type of a lunatic, so be it." Rei left the room once more, slamming the door to the bedroom and locking it behind her. Mamoru only glanced down at the papers in his hands reading various headlines.

"Usagi." He whispered quietly.

* * *

_Usagi felt her heart skip a beat as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He brought her close to him and she laid her head on his chest. "I missed you." She whispered. Oh how she missed him. Her heart was yearning for his touch, his presence, his love._

_ "I missed you too." He replied. She felt his fingers caressing the small of her back and she leaned into him closer. "Sometimes I don't know what is good for me." Usagi pulled back from him and looked into his midnight blue eyes._

_ "When will you tell me who you are?" She asked softly. He placed his lips on hers, embracing her in a soft kiss._

_ "You already know who I am. Your heart knows."_

Usagi was awakened by the sound of someone pounding away at her front door. She had fallen asleep on her couch again, on the phone with Akira. She pulled the phone up to her ear to hear him snoring away. She smiled as she ended the call. The door shook once more and she ran to answer it. The blonde stood her on the tips of her toes to look in the peep hole. She gasped before unlocking the door and opening it. "What the hell, Mamoru-baka?" She demanded. "It's one in the morning!"

"Why did you come here, Usagi?" He demanded, standing before her with sadness in his eyes. She felt her adrenaline rushing through her veins. She could not panic, not now.

"It doesn't matter. Why did you come here? Where is Rei? She would murder you if she knew you were down here." Usagi said softly, trying to avert the subject. Mamoru looked down the hallway to find it was still empty. He pushed Usagi inside of her apartment and closed the door behind him. Usagi stumbled a few steps before realizing what he had done. "Are you crazy?"

"Are you?" Mamoru demanded. Usagi felt her heart begin to race faster. "Tell me the truth. Why are you here?"

"They were killed, Mamoru. They were all killed. Someone came in and murdered my family while I was away with my friends. I was late coming home. I missed curfew. By the time I came home, the police were already there. I came here to start over. It took me a year to get through it. I was in a dark place but somehow, I survived. I am here." Mamoru watched as tears spilled onto Usagi's cheeks. He only looked at her eyes, feeling her pain.

"I'm sorry. You should have told me." He said quietly. Usagi looked up at him, taken aback by his response.

"Why? You don't care about how I feel. You have a girlfriend who is upstairs waiting to probably murder you for even being in the same room as me. Your priorities do not intermix with my existence." Tears continued to fall from her eyes and Mamoru felt guilty. _What had he done? What had Rei done to him?_

"That's not true." Mamoru whispered, wiping her eyes. "That's not true, at all. My only priority is you." Usagi felt him walk closer to her and she felt glued to the floor. Her mind was racing, her heart was fluttering, and she didn't know what to do. She should have kicked him out, right? How could she kick him out when he made her feel so warm?

"I can't." She protested, looking down to the floor. Mamoru only stood closer to her, lifting her chin up with his hand. "Mamoru."

"I think I'm falling for you, and I can't stop it." He whispered, standing centimeters away from her. Usagi only felt her heart respond. She had no self-control.

"You can't do this, Mamoru. We can't do this. We aren't." Usagi started.

"We aren't what, Usagi?" Mamoru asked, caressing her cheek. Usagi mentally fought herself to stand back.

"We aren't supposed to fall in love." She protested.

"Only your heart knows." He said quietly before placing his lips against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I am so blown away by the positive responses I have gotten from the previous update. I can't believe I still had old readers and new readers who were still interested. I completely underestimated this fic! I have also updated **_**Bruises and Chocolate **_**so please check that out. I am really pleased with the development of both of these stories and I do hope to get an update for **_**Leave Me Breathless**_** really soon. I again want to thank all of you for your reviews, favorites, and etc. I hope I slowed down the development with this chapter and this chapter completely adds more questions than it answers. :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts, or etc.

* * *

When Reality Isn't Destiny  
Chapter 7

Usagi screamed as she sat up in bed, gasping for air. "Oh gees." She whispered, holding her chest. Her heart was pacing and she couldn't calm down. She looked over at her alarm clock to see she had slept in. "Ugh." She groaned, falling back into her mattress. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't still stuck in the Twilight Zone. "Stupid dreams. Stupid baka. Stupid Mamoru-baka." She sighed before covering her head with her duvet.

Mamoru wiped his burning eyes as he yawned. The apartment was completely dark with the exception of the light coming from his laptop. He looked down at the time on his computer. It was morning already? He spent the entire night researching and trying to understand who Usagi Tsukino really was. Rei hadn't emerged from the bedroom all night but he heard her movement every now and again. He just didn't understand why Rei felt the need to bring this up and how he didn't do the research in the beginning himself.

So many things were not adding up. How could this sixteen year-old girl be the biggest link in a world of destruction? He read through military reports and several witness statements all leading up to the same conclusion. It just didn't add up. She seemed perfectly fine. Usagi was highly intelligent and very normal. _Normal isn't always what it seems._ He shook the thought of his mind. A part of him severely wanted to know if this was all true. A larger part of him was in denial. He listened as he heard the bedroom door creak open. He quickly closed his laptop shut, rubbing his eyes. He felt a warm pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind.

"I'm sorry babe." Rei whispered, kissing him on the neck. He sighed as he rubbed her arms.

"It's ok. I'm sorry too." He said softly. He was extremely sorry, sorry for Usagi.

* * *

Motoki, Minako, Usagi, Akira, Ami, and Makoto all sat outside on a lazy Saturday at Juuban Park. The girls were engulfed in Makoto's desserts while Motoki and Akira held a quick conversation about the upcoming soccer tournament at Juuban University. "I am so happy about these donuts, Makoto." Usagi squealed with powder sugar all over her lips. The other girls only giggled.

"Usagi-chan, you seem to have sugar everywhere." Ami smiled, holding back laughter. The blue-haired girl had grown to love Usagi over the past few weeks. She even found herself becoming somewhat overprotective of her. Minako only giggled, handing her friend a napkin.

"Arigatou." Usagi said feeling her cheeks becoming warm.

"Such a bummer Mamoru-san couldn't make it." Ami observed. Akira extended the invitation through Motoki but no one received any response.

"Not really." Makoto whispered to Minako who snickered in agreement. Akira's ears perked up hearing his sister mention Mamoru.

"Seriously. I'm starting to think Mamoru doesn't like me too much. Every time I try to talk to him in class he avoids me. I wanted to get him in the soccer tournament because I know he's pretty good but I couldn't even get five minutes from the guy." Akira sighed, placing his hands behind his head. Usagi looked up at her boyfriend and thought earnestly about what he said. She hadn't seen Mamoru since her awful dream. She also hadn't dreamed about any men since. She was focusing all of her romantic energy into developing her relationship with Akira. Part of her wondered about Mamoru and why he suddenly disappeared again. She felt as if maybe her past was coming to haunt her soon. She worked so hard to get away from everything but she just felt something coming.

* * *

Mamoru stood outside of his car, waiting for Rei to make her exit. He couldn't believe he let Motoki talk him into this. Not only was he unsure about his position with Motoki, he was was completely confused about Usagi's past and present behavior. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, hoping to ease some of his anxiety. Rei exited the car, flipping her long raven locks over her shoulder. She stood next to Mamoru, wearing a long silk red maxi dress and holding a large black floppy sun hat in her hand. He could the disdain of the situation written all over her face. "It's just for an hour, Rei. You have your tablet with you to work on the blog while we're here. I promise it will go by fast." Mamoru pleaded, holding his girlfriend's hand. Rei only rolled her eyes, putting her hat on her head.

"Let's just get this over with. I don't want to talk to anyone. I don't care about these people, especially her." Rei growled, briskly walking off. He only sighed and walked behind her.

Motoki and Usagi were deeply involved in a staring contest while the others looked on. "It's been ten minutes already. I am getting nervous." Minako whispered to Makoto, showing Makoto her stop watch.

"Oh ladies, don't get nervous, I am just getting started." Motoki smiled without flinching.

"Is this what you all do for fun when I'm not around?" Mamoru asked joining the group. Motoki and Usagi blinked at the same time.

"It's a tie!" Akira called. The others in the group groaned.

"All of that waiting and it's a tie? Bullshit." Makoto grumbled, grabbing a cupcpake. Motoki walked over to Mamoru giving him a hug.

"Konnichiwa, Rei-san." He greeted to Mamoru's girlfriend.

"Konnichiwa!" The others in the group called out waving. Rei only bowed, rolling her eyes shortly after.

"This bitch." Makoto mumbled, receiving an elbow in the rib from Minako. Rei walked over to the far end of the of the group, sitting next to Ami with her large tote. She turned her back to Ami before Ami could utter a single word and began tapping away on her touchscreen tablet. Mamoru only rubbed his hair nervously, shrugging his shoulders.

"So glad you could make it, Chiba! I thought you were going to chicken out on us, again." Akira joked, sitting behind Usagi. He wrapped his arms around the petite girl's tiny waist, pulling her back towards him. Usagi's cheeks turned crimson red as she leaned against him. Mamoru felt his blood begin to boil again. _She isn't yours_. He reminded himself.

"I have been busy with Rei's blog and school. I just don't have the time. Sorry!" Mamoru lied. He was busy, with his extensive research on Usagi's past life. "Motoki, we need to talk." Motoki nodded in agreement as the two men walked away from the group.

"Oh yeah, Rei, Mamoru told me you were a blogger. I was meaning to get your URL so I could log on. It's a fashion blog, right?" Ami asked the girl beside her. Rei only turned her head and sighed.

"I don't know why Mamoru feels the need to go out and tell everyone my personal business. As far as the URL goes, I'm actually in the process of buying a new domain so my site isn't actually live right now." She said sternly, her dark eyes glaring daggers in Ami's direction.

"Oh ok. Well I hope it works out." Ami said, standing up. She made her way towards Akira, smacking him on the back of the head. "I'm sorry guys, I have work in a half hour so I'll be on my way." She smiled sweetly. Usagi looked up at her, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Don't leave me here Ami. I need you." Usagi said in between fake sniffles. Ami only laughed.

"You'll be fine Usagi. Stop by tomorrow and I'll help you with your pre-cal." Ami stated. She waved at the others before leaving. Akira only rubbed his head, sticking his tongue out at his stepsister.

* * *

Motoki and Mamoru walked to the far south end of the park, yards away from the others. "What's been going on? I see you're still heavily involved with Cruella deVil." Motoki joked, facing his best friend.

"Cut the bullshit Motoki. I only came here because I needed to talk to you, well warn you about some things." Mamoru said, intensely watching Usagi from a distance.

"Well, what's going on?" Motoki asked. He watched as his best friend pulled out folded document from his back pocket.

"Rei gave me this the night I left the arcade. I have been doing some research and things are a little weird about Usagi." Mamoru said quietly as Motoki took the papers from his hand. Motoki quickly scanned through the articles, reading quotes, names and dates. "I know it's a lot and it seems crazy but it makes sense. A sixteen year-old girl just doesn't appear out of nowhere." Mamoru whispered crossing his arms. Motoki looked back at the blonde who was cuddling with Akira and looked down at the article in front of him.

"This just doesn't make sense, Mamoru. You think Usagi is capable of doing all of this? This is like legitimate government documentation. Where in the hell did Rei get this?" Motoki asked, nearly all at once, concern all over his face.

"You know Rei. She has her way with the legal system. She worked for a law firm, remember. I'm not saying that Usagi is a bad person. I am just concerned that she is in danger. I mean the proof is right there." Mamoru said. Motoki groaned placing his hands in his head.

"You do know what this means? The fact that we even know this information is probably illegal! Did you tell anyone else?" Motoki whispered. Mamoru only shook his head. Motoki took a deep breath, attempting to calm his nerves. "I mean just reading this is giving me chills, Mamoru. I don't get freaked out about a lot of things but this is sort of fucked."

"I know, but look at her. Do you think she even remembers? I just wonder if she even knows what she's capable of." Mamoru asked, watching Usagi laugh as Minako and Akira chased her with water bottles. "She's just a girl." Motoki stood beside Mamoru watching as Usagi ran away from her pursuers. She laughed as Minako squirted water in her face.

"Remember that pact we made, about protecting her from guys?" Motoki asked Mamoru. The dark haired man just nodded in response. "We have to protect her from this. Nobody else hears about this, got it? Keep Rei's lips sealed. We have to figure out what is going on and what may happen. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Mamoru responded, shaking his friend's hand.

* * *

Ami sat in the back room of the cafe during her break. She logged on to her laptop to check her coursework and e-mails. After clearing her University notifications, Ami tapped her pen across the keyboard. She checked the back room for any one else before closing the door and locking it. She sat back at her computer, removing her glasses and opening a program. She watched as a face popped up on screen and she smiled sweetly.

"Any new reports?" The voice on the other side of the computer screen asked.

"She's doing ok for now but I have been sensing the danger getting closer. One of their generals is here and she is too close for comfort." Ami stated. "I need you to send me every report you can find on Rei Hino."

* * *

**Stay tuned for more! ;D Don't forget to check out my blog for design inspiration & life inspiration. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I cannot begin to thank all of you for your reviews. Do you guys like reviewer shout outs? I did it a lot in the past but I don't know if it takes up too much of the chapters or if people hate them. I don't mind acknowledging you reviewers indvidually. Just let me know your thoughts! This is a pretty intense, and longer chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts, or etc.

* * *

When Reality Isn't Destiny  
Chapter 8

It was another late evening at the arcade, Minako sat next to Motoki at the bar while Akira and Usagi were indulged in the latest Sailor V game. Motoki monitored Usagi endlessly over the past two weeks. He and Mamoru devised a scheme to be the young girl's surveillance team. His mind constantly flashed the headlines he read. So many words on the papers made no sense at all: _moon, deadly, guardians_. If he didn't know any better, he would have assumed it was Mamoru's version of a poorly written fanfiction. Motoki watched as the girl exchanged glances with her boyfriend as the two of them seemed to be in in bliss.

Meanwhile, Minako had been monitoring Motoki's behavior. He knew something that he was not meant to, she was sure of it. She came to Juuban on a mission and now _someone_ was in the process of thwarting everything she had worked for. Her blue eyes intensely watched Usagi's happiness. Here they were again, in the process of repeating the past. Minako winced at the thought of watching the girl go through everything again, but there was evil everywhere she went. As she felt her pocket vibrate, Minako snuck off into the back room. She pulled a small orange device, no larger than a calculator, from her back pocket. She slightly tapped the screen as a face appeared. "V here. Any news?" Minako whispered.

"I have the reports on Hino." Ami's voice spoke up. Minako looked down at the worried face of her teammate. For weeks they had suspected that Mamoru's girlfriend, Rei, was sent to assassinate Usagi. Their investigation was down to the wire. "You're not going to believe this."

"Tell me some good news because keeping Motoki occupied is starting to become the least of my worries. She's getting close to people. She's establishing bonds. Part of me believe she is remembering." Minako said quietly.

"I'm not sure if this is good news or bad news, V. Rei Hino is also a guardian." Minako audibly gasped but began to frown deeply.

"Mars?" She asked, her voice raspy. Ami nodded her head in response. "That bitch." Minako heard Motoki's footsteps coming towards her and she quickly swiped the screen, which took her to a celebrity gossip page. She leaned casually against shelves as the door swung open. Motoki untied his apron, carelessly hanging it against the hook on the back of the door. "Our lovebugs all tuckered out for the night?" Minako smiled sweetly. Motoki yawned, nodding in response. She gently rubbed his back as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Minako, what would you do if a friend was in danger?" He asked pulling away from her. He looked into Minako's eyes to read any sign of response. All he got was mystery, as usual. He just couldn't read her.

"Depending on the friend. I guess I would have to watch from a distance and pray everything was going to be ok." Minako said, placing her device back into her pocket. Motoki ran the back of his hand slowly against her cheek.

"Since when are you the praying type?" He whispered into her ear. Minako placed her arms around his neck, standing on the tips of her toes.

"Some things you can only pray for. Some things are out of your hands. Some things are bigger than what they seem." She said sternly, looking him in the eyes. Motoki's mind told him she was giving him a warning but his heart thought otherwise.

* * *

Akira sat quietly on Usagi's couch as she searched her cabinets for the blueberry tea Minako gave her from England. "You have such a nice place, Usa." Akira noted as he quietly took in his surroundings. Usagi was not like any other sixteen year-old he had seen before. Her white walls only bore simplistic artwork. There were no pictures of family or friends. Everything was organized and neatly in place. Her bookshelf showcased a variety of manga on the top shelves and a thorough encyclopedia set on the bottom shelves. There was no television, only a laptop in the corner which sat on an antique desk. He looked for signs of her past but only found things which seemed to have no meaning.

"Arigatou." Usagi smiled as she walked into living room. She wore a pink hoodie and a pair of white shorts, showing off her long, toned legs. _Did Usagi work out_? Akira's mind wondered as his girlfriend sat on the floor in front of him. She placed a large ceramic mug in front of him and leaned against the coffee table. "Thank you again for walking me home. I'm a big girl you know." Akira's eyes shined as he smiled.

"Oh, tell me about it. The same girl who called me into her workplace yesterday to kill a spider?" Akira asked as he lifted an eyebrow. Usagi frowned as she crossed her arms.

"It was a huge spider and plus Motoki was out buying supplies. I was in _danger_." Usagi exaggerated. "I could have died." She went on to pretend to die from a spider bite and Akira only shook his head. He stood up from the couch, picking up his "dead" girlfriend, and walked her into her bedroom. Before Usagi could protest, the older boy was gently throwing her onto her neatly made bed and tickling her sides. Upon her demands, he finally stopped as he sat on the bed next to her. Usagi found herself trying to catch her breath from laughing too hard as she threw a pillow at her boyfriend. Akira only caught it and laid his head against it, facing her. "I don't know how I went on living life without you." She whispered.

"You were in love with Mamoru. You were fine." Akira joked. Usagi only rolled her eyes at the thought. She hadn't dreamed of Mamoru in weeks. Where _was _here? Akira pulled his long black locks out of his eyes, looking to catch Usagi's attention. She only pretended to ignore him as she looked down at her fingernails.

"Almost time for a manicure." She whistled. Akira began to pout and Usagi kissed him softly on the forehead. "You know you're my favorite." The taller boy slightly blushed as he grabbed Usagi by the waist and pulled her on top of him. Usagi only gasped and used her arms to push her body up, hovering over his. "Ay dios mio!" She said, fluttering her eyelashes. Akira used his muscular legs to wrap around her waist and pull her body down atop of his. He quickly wrapped his arms around her back to keep her in place. Usagi only nervously giggled as she felt his warm muscular body against hers. She could feel his muscles through the fabric of his t-shirt and she began to blush. Akira looked up at Usagi as a few stray blonde hairs curled around her face. He pulled her bangs back before pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

Rei Hino kept a lot of secrets. She had a lot of anger and resentment towards her past and her present. More importantly, she had a lot of anger towards her not-so-distant future. She had been called by the leader of the senshi to stand trial against her war crimes. So Rei Hino stood presently at the docks on the other side of town as she awaited her punishment. She quickly spun as she felt the presence of other surrounding her. There stood three girls Rei had come to know and despise. She smirked slightly as she threw her long raven locks over her shoulders. "So I was right about you, all three of you." The blonde in the middle walked over to the girl in front of her. The back side of her hand made a significant impact with the dark-haired girl's left cheek.

"You will speak when spoken to." The girl hissed. "How fucking dare you, Mars?" She demanded. Rei only smiled, rubbing her sore cheek.

"Nice to see you too, Venus or is it just Minako, these days? I'm not sure how to address you." Rei said. The sound of another resounding slap echoed through the darkness. The two other girls joined Mianko at her side, pulling her arm back.

"That's enough, V." Makoto said, rubbing her friend's back. She stood tall, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a camouflage tank top. Her brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail with her side bangs dropping over her left eyebrow. The girl's emerald green eyes stayed locked on the fallen senshi in front of her.

"I don't understand why you would do this. You are sleeping with the prince." Ami accused in a shocked voice. She felt herself become a little more annoyed with the reality of the situation. Rei only rolled her eyes.

"Don't pretend like I am the only one here who has taken things in the matter of her own hands. I was sent her to protect them just like you were."

"Insolent fool!" Minako yelled, leaving both girls beside her shocked. "This is not our planet nor our fate. We have our mission. They are here, again, and you are just working to open the door fir them. Do you want our princess to die, _again_? What in the hell is wrong with you? You are having an affair with Endymion. Chris, Mars. Have some fucking decency!"

"Don't talk to me about fucking decency! Where were any of you when I needed you? You left me to die during that battle!" Rei screamed back.

"Is this what this incarnation does to you, Mars? Because you have this human body you believe you are in control of fate? You know how many times we have all been left to die? It's not about us. We are doing this all for Serenity." Ami protested.

"Serenity can burn in hell." Rei spat without a pause. Before the girls could continue, they all parted as a wave of energy passed between them.

"What in the hell was that?" Makoto asked as she pulled out her transformation pen. The four girls all stood in battle stance, looking to find their attacker. They all watched as two figures walked out of the shadows. Before they could the girls could react they all heard two words.

"World shaking."

* * *

Usagi found herself indulged deeply in Akira's kiss. His hands held steady at her waist with his legs wrapped around hers. She ignored the voice in the back of her head telling her it was wrong. How could something that felt so right be wrong? She was madly in love with Akira, wasn't she? His dark hair, his incredible smile, his deep blue ocean eyes...Usagi found herself panicking as she pulled away from Akira. She attempted to catch her breath as she slid her body over the side of the bed.

"What's wrong Usa?" Akira asked as confusion dripped heavily over his vocal tone.

"I think I need to calm down for a moment. I'll be right back." Usagi rambled as she walked out of her bedroom. She hurriedly slipped into a pair of flip fops and ran out of the door, taking her keys with her. She briskly walked to the elevator, checking behind her to make sure Akira wasn't following her. _How did this happen? _She pushed the button and only groaned with the door opened with a tired Mamoru inside.

Mamoru looked up to see a very flustered and panting Usagi standing in front of him. She looked down to the floor as she entered the elevator. He noticed her disheveled appearance. Her hoodie was in disarray as one of her pale shoulders were exposed. He noticed her hair loosely falling from the messy bun she had atop of her head. Her neck was red and irritated in some spots more than others. Her cheeks were deeply crimson as she nervously rubbed her hands. Mamoru pushed the emergency stop button, bringing the elevator to a screeching halt and nearly causing Usagi to fall to the floor. "What are you doing?" Usagi asked adjusting her balance.

"What are YOU doing? What in the hell happened to you?" Mamoru asked approaching the girl. Usagi turned to face him, staring into his ocean blue eyes. She heavily sighed as she allowed herself to face reality. She was only in love with Akira because she only saw Mamoru when she was with him. She hated this. She hated the feeling of loving unrequited love. She hated that Akira's eyes were brown.

"Nothing happened to me. I'm fine. I was just taking a walk." She somewhat lied.

"Nobody walks out into Juuban at nearly 2 a.m. with hickies all over their neck." Mamoru said sharply. Usagi felt injured by his words. _Was it that obvious? _"I know you have your cute little boyfriend. You need to be more careful Usagi. You can't just go off doing whatever you like." His tone a bit softer.

"I can take care of myself." Usagi protested, putting her guards back up.

"If you can take care of yourself, then why are people looking to have you dead?" Mamoru responded, without realizing what he said. _Baka_, he mentally kicked himself. Usagi's eyes widened as she looked at Mamoru. "I didn't mean it like that. Usagi, I just."

"You know?" She asked carefully. Mamoru only nodded his head slowly. Before he could react, he felt himself being hit on the back of the head. He heard her whisper an apology before the world around him went dark.

* * *

Akira stood outside on Usagi's balcony. He looked down at his watch before looking over the vast cityscape. He smirked silently as he pressed a button on his watch, changing his entire appearance. He stood in a black general's uniform, with a gray cape blowing in the wind beside him. He cracked his neck with gloved hands and shook out the rest of his muscles. "Where are you running off to now, little bunny?" He whispered before disappearing.

* * *

***Insert evil author snicker.* This story is developing like crazy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: *sigh* I did write this chapter yesterday and I thought about torturing you all by not uploading it until next week. Because I love you so, I am very happy to upload this chapter today, only a day after chapter eight. This is also a longer chapter so it's ok if you want to send me virtual love by visiting my blog: static-romance[dot]org . I know some of you do and I'm very thankful for it :D.**

**Thank you to my reviewers from chapter eight: wannabe kairi, SRG STAR16, TropicalRemix (Usagi and Mamoru were never "together" as Usagi and Mamoru thus far. He was with Rei, she cheated and they broke up, he almost go together with Usagi but alas, Rei returned and then Usagi began dating Akira), Bin82501 (Akira is a totally original character as of now. But good thinking ;D. Maybe that person will show up later on.), SerentiyMoonGodness, CharmedSerenity3, and Twiggirl006 (Thank you for answering my question. :D)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

When Reality Isn't Destiny  
Chapter 9

The four girls all stood in a defensive stance, attempting to catch their breath. "What in the world are you doing?" Minako asked, stepping forward. Two older girls stood in front of them, both in colorful serafukus. The taller, boyish one took a few steps towards the girls holding a sword with colored jewels adorning it.

"What are we doing? What in the world are you doing? Specifically, what in the world are you doing Mars?" The girl's deeper voice held much anger and uncertainty. The second senshi placed a gloved hand on her counterpart's shoulder to calm her down. Rei growled, beginning to defend herself before Minako put her hand up.

"She is my problem to deal with. Not yours! What gives you the right to leave your posts? Have you abandoned your mission, Uranus?" Minako asked. The girl only laughed and shook her head. Before another word was spoken, Uranus launched towards Minako, throwing her onto the ground. She placed the edge of her sword against Minako's throat. Ami and Makoto attempted to assist their fallen leader but found themselves being held back by the other senshi.

"Don't interfere." She softly threatened as the waves in her turquoise hair blew softly through the wind.

"Neptune, this isn't your place." Ami rebutted, attempting to overthrow the girl. Neptune held strongly, holding both girls without flinching.

"Do not talk to me as if I am incompetent, Venus. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for that wench in the first place. She has betrayed the princess. You know her punishment." Uranus said sternly, glaring at Minako.

"You can't make me do anything." Rei growled standing by herself. The girls looked over to see Rei standing proudly in her red Mars serafuku. The two girls on the ground split up as a stream of fire hurled towards them. In an instant, Sailor Neptune hovered above Sailor Mars, slightly smirking.

"Deep Submerge."

* * *

Mamoru blinked a few times before taking in his surroundings. He sat up slowly, feeling a sharp pain in the back of his head. _What in the hell?_ He slowly rubbed his dark locks as he examined the room around him. He was in his apartment. How did he get back there? Before he could continue, he looked out on his balcony to see Usagi sitting on the ground with her hand in her head. He tried to piece his memory together but everything seemed blurry. He slowly walked towards the open balcony, catching the girl's attention. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying. "I'm sorry." Her voice croaked at nearly a whisper. Mamoru looked at the blonde confused. He looked to her eyes for answers but he only saw emptiness.

"I don't understand." Mamoru said. Usagi used her arms to slowly push herself up. She stood in front of him, looking at his eyes. She smiled slightly before looking out at the city.

"It's happening, again." She said quietly. Mamoru looked out at the city, trying to see what she saw but he came up with nothing.

"What's happening again? Usagi explain! Tell me what is going on! Where did you come from? Why were you under government protection? Why are all of these things on the Internet about you? Who are you?" He demanded all at once, grabbing the girl by the shoulders. Usagi only looked up at Mamoru with her eyes full of tears. "Usagi, please. Tell me why you're crying." He loosened his grip as the girl began to sob uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around her and she pushed him away.

"No!" She protested, wiping her tears. Mamoru looked at her in confusion, looking for answers. "I won't let you die Endymion. I won't let this happen again." She said sternly. Before Mamoru could stop her, Usagi flung herself over the edge of the balcony. Mamoru ran to the balcony, calling out her name. As he looked down, he saw nothing. _What the fuck?_

* * *

Sailor Neptune held Sailor Mars' hands in one hand and a hand full of black hair in the other. Sailor Uranus held her sword to the girl's throat while the three other girls, now in their senshi forms, looked onward in terror. "State your mission, Mars!" Sailor Uranus demanded.

"To protect Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion." Sailor Mars choked as the sword pressed into her skin. Sailor Mercury looked away as Sailor Jupiter clinched her fists. Sailor Venus dropped her head, as she fought back tears. _Mars you baka._

"As an enemy of the Moon Kingdom, you are hereby sentenced to death." Sailor Uranus said sternly. She prepared to cut across Sailor Mars' throat but her wrist was smacked away by the blunt force of a sharp object. Uranus cried out in pain, grabbing her bleeding hand as she dropped her sword. She looked up to see two deep violet eyes glaring at her. Neptune felt the the end of a cold object press against her back. She slowly released Sailor Mars as she felt the object push harder against her back. She felt her body being pushed along with it as she was pushed into Uranus. The girls' eyes widened as two new senshi stood before them. One appeared to be no older than fourteen as she held a large glaive in her hands, dripping with Uranus's blood. The other senshi was a younger woman, standing elegantly with dark green hair down her back. She held a tall key-shaped staff in her right hand. Her heels clicked across the ground as she walked towards Uranus and Neptune.

"Who are you to judge, Uranus?" She demanded. Uranus only dropped her head in shame while Neptune held her close by. "What is wrong with all of you? Have you gone mad?" The woman asked as her eyes scanned the girls around her. Mars attempted to move forward but found the other senshi's weapon to her throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The girl hissed. Mars only recoiled in fear, sensing the dark power coming from the purple-clad senshi in front of her. The older senshi slammed her staff into the ground, creating a force field around the senshi.

"I think it's time you all remember why you are here." She whispered.

* * *

_Usagi found herself standing over the slain bodies of those she loved most. Her body was covered in cuts and burned. Tears stained her cheeks as she fell to her knees. She looked down at the one person in front of her, a young man whose body grew colder by the moment. He lie lifeless in black and silver armor, his dark hair covering his eyes. Usagi choked back tears as she wiped the hair from his face. "My love." She whispered sadly. She was here again, alone. How many more times was she to watch the people she loved die? She listened carefully as military helicopters flew around the battle scene. She was sure to be caught soon. She sighed softly as she pulled a out a golden heart-shaped broach adorned with rainbow jewels and white angel wings. As she saw the soldiers approach her, she whispered "Moon Crystal Power." A bright light shone and when the light was gone so were all of the bodies. Usagi smiled sweetly as she felt a pair of strong arms grab her and pull her away. "Reborn again." She smiled as she felt herself lose consciousness._

* * *

Motoki read over the papers Mamoru had given him. Nothing made any sense. If Usagi was this Moon Princess why didn't he remember these attacks? Why wasn't there any information about a sixteen year-old girl with mystical powers? If the war happened three years ago in downtown Tokyo, why couldn't he recall a single thing about it? He tapped his pen against the picture of Usagi being taken away into military custody. Nothing made any sense. He sighed as he heard his doorbell could be summoning him at almost 3 a.m.? He looked through the peephole and quickly opened the door. A confused and defeated Mamoru rushed inside, slamming the door behind him. He could barely breathe, leaning against the door behind him. "Ok so what are you doing here?" Motoki asked. Mamoru struggled to catch his breath, coughing in between gasps.

"I just saw Usagi jump off my balcony and disappear." Mamoru gasped. Motoki looked at his friend in confusion.

"What do you mean she jumped off your balcony? When did she do that? How did she even know where you moved to? I don't even know where you live!" Motoki exclaimed all at once. Mamoru only shrugged his shoulder, trying to place together the events that just unfolded.

"I don't know. I woke up and she was there outside crying. I went to talk to her but she was talking crazy. She wasn't making any sense. She jumped and I couldn't find her. She definitely knows we know. The question is, what exactly do we know? Who is this girl?" Mamoru asked. Motoki slowly rubbed his eyes before rubbing his hands nervously through his hair.

"No idea but if she's running away, she must be in danger. We have to find her." Motoki stated. Mamoru only nodded in agreement as the two young men rushed out of the apartment.

* * *

The senshi stood in silence, the tension between them growing thicker. "Pluto, we cannot be wasting time on this insolence. She betrayed us all." Neptune protested as she held Uranus beside her. The older senshi looked sadly at Sailor Mars.

"Why, Mars?" Sailor Pluto asked softly. Sailor Mars looked down to the ground, refusing to speak. She felt the blade push closer and she looked down at the younger girl holding the weapon.

"Answer her." The girl threatened with her penetrating violet eyes focused on the senshi before her.

"I loved him. I had my mission, but I loved him. I have always loved him." Mars said, her eyes full of sorrow. Sailor Jupiter rubbed the bridge of her nose with her gloved hands before sighing. _Oh Mars_.

"He is not yours to have!" Uranus spoke up. Sailor Pluto shot her a warning look.

"My mission was to keep them apart. I did my mission! We all agreed that it would have been better keeping them apart!" Mars said, defending herself. She found herself fighting back tears as she stood firmly. The silence was broken by the sound of Perfume's "Baby Cruising Love." Venus blushed before pulling out her cell phone out of thin air.

"It's Usagi." She announced before answering the phone. "Moshi, moshi Usagi-chan."

"Is she serious?" Uranus whispered to her lover. Neptune only nodded her head while Uranus mentally face palmed.

* * *

Usagi sat on a bench at a bus stop, nervously pulling on her hoodie. It was by the grace of God she was able to reach Minako. Things were happening so fast. She began to panic the moment she felt her senshi transform. What could have summoned them? She had injured Mamoru and run off. He probably thought she was dead. Akira was probably still in her apartment. She was making a mess. "Mina-chan, gomenasai. I know it's late and you are probably asleep." Usagi said calmly. She continued to pull on her sleeves as she observed her surroundings. The city was asleep. She hoped she didn't run into any police. She was positive Juuban had curfews. _Didn't they?_

"No, I was up cramming. What's wrong, Usagi? You sound worried." Minako's reassuring voice said on the other end.

"I just made a mess with Akira. Then I ran into Mamoru. Rei wasn't there. I'm so confused." Usagi sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling. Minako, do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes, Usagi, of course. Just listen to what your heart says and nothing will get in the way of that." Usagi smiled at Minako's reassuring words. Usagi slightly flinched as a loud sound filled the air with a large flash of light. She looked up to the sky, looking for an answer but saw nothing.

"_Come out little bunny, Serenity. Come out to play." _A loud masculine voice filled the sky. Usagi felt her heart begin to race. _Not again._

"Usagi, where are you?" Minako's panicked voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't look for me. I've caused enough trouble." were Usagi's last words before the line went dead.

The senshi all looked to Venus for answers as she clutched her cell phone. "We have to move. We don't have much time." She announced to the other senshi. Mercury and Jupiter nodded in agreement.

"Saturn." Pluto called to the youngest senshi. The girl's eyes met her leader's. "Keep Mars here and don't let her out of your sight. We're off to protect the princess." Sailor Saturn nodded, turning her eyes back to Sailor Mars.

* * *

"So now we have people looking for her?" Motoki asked as he and Mamoru ran down the street. The two men turned the corner to see a familiar blonde standing beside a bus stop looking up at the sky. "Usagi! Don't you dare run! I have ran fifteen blocks looking for you." Motoki announced. The scared girl's eyes followed the voice to the two men across the street.

"You're in danger, Usagi. Let us help you." Mamoru said as they approached her. She didn't move an inch, steadily watching both men.

"Who was that big creepy voice in the sky? Don't tell me it was God because I don't think he sounds anything like that." Motoki stated, catching his breath.

"Why do you keep running away from me?" Mamoru demanded, standing in front of the girl. "Usagi, look at me and tell me the truth." Usagi's eyes met his angry ones. "You have been in my dreams for months, even before I knew you. You know why. I want answers." He wiped away the tears that fell. "Who are you really, Serenity?"

"I'm yours." She said softly as she looked away from him. "You are mines. For centuries my kingdom has been at war with various evil alliances. We held a strong bond with the earth kingdom, with your kingdom, Endymion. My guardians, the princesses of the other planets, were fierce warriors in the Lunarian army. When the moon and earth kingdoms fell, we were reborn here on earth. Over the past several years, I have been a target. I go through the same process of moving from town to town but somehow all of you are there. Everyone dies and I have to go through it again and again. Not this time. I refuse to lose another one I love. I will end this."

"So these dreams I keep having, they are memories?" Mamoru asked. Usagi nodded her head in response. "We are in love, like pre-destined?" Usagi only nodded her head again.

"I'm sorry, Mamoru. I'm sorry you have to go through this again."

"Not to be the bearer of bad news, but if I understand this all correctly, Usagi you are the leader. Where in the hell are your guardians?" Motoki interrupted. Usagi faced her friend, smiling.

"Knowing the girls, they will be here sooner or later. I just wish I knew who they were reincarnated into. I could have stopped this a long time ago." Motoki looked down at his vibrating phone to see Minako's face appearing on the screen.

"Part of me thinks they may have been around this whole time." Motoki mumbled, hitting the ignore button.

* * *

**I know something you don't know ;D.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Ok, true story. I started this chapter five months ago and never got it off the ground. Sorry guys! It's my pre-birthday, so I thought I would give you guys a present. This chapter explores some past and divulges a little into the present. I am positive of where I want it to go. I have to get into the good stuff and then we'll see a finale. Maybe five more chapters? Ok, enough of my talking! **

**Thank you to my reviewers from chapter nine: Bin82501, CharmedSerenity3, SRG STAR16, SerentiyMoonGodness, tototo, perfect beauty, Twiggirl006, Moon Mage Goddess, caly-micaela, GaiazHeart, -i-gh.B, SmTwilight, and Ami-chanMercury98 (so in luck, you get an update the next day haha).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

When Reality Isn't Destiny  
Chapter 10

Akira stood on the rooftop of one of Juuban's largest banks. The dark haired boy took in the night air of the almost silent city. He smelled for Usagi's fear, hoping to find her quicker. He was suited in a light gray military style jacket adorned with satin gold trim outlining his silhouette. Gold plated shoulder pads weighed down his shoulders. He cracked his knuckles, covered with white gloves. His brown eyes scanned the dark sky as the wind began to pick up. "Serenity, after all of this time, I finally have to do the dirty work myself. Years and years have gone by with my generals failing to complete their missions. This time, I'll be sure to have his head on my mantle." He growled deeply.

Usagi sat quietly as Mamoru and Motoki stood in front of her. She carefully watched the sky as if she was searching for something or someone. "I want to go now." She announced sternly.

"No." was Mamoru's quick reply. "Do you think you're going to tell me some story about us and love and dreams and shit and just walk away? I don't know what the hell is going still. I am confused and I think I have the right to be filled in completely on what is going on." The older boy hovered over the small girl, looking at her square in the eye. Usagi noticed quickly how much the space between them diminished as Mamoru leaned in to speak to her. The younger girl frowned deeply, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

"You are not in charge of destiny, Mamoru. Don't speak to me as if I am a child or as if I am crazy. If you didn't believe the words I was saying, you would not be here. You know it's true. You don't have to keep asking me what's going on. Everything can be explained with your dreams."

"Don't tell me about my destiny!" Mamoru yelled. "I was completely in control of what happened in my life before I met you!" Motoki winced as Mamoru's words, knowing the conversation between the two ended poorly. The blonde girl quickly stood up, pushing Mamoru's body away from her. She opened her mouth to utter words but only felt the tears fall from her cheeks. She quickly ran off before either boy could stop her.

"You say extremely stupid things." Motoki sighed, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulders. Mamoru only rolled his eyes rubbing his hair.

"I know." He mumbled, looking off into the darkness where Usagi was headed.

* * *

"This is a nightmare. We've been around this entire city at least twice." Uranus complained. She sat on the ground as she adjusted the handkerchief covering her wounded hand. The other senshi stood sprawled around the area.

"We have to continue to search." Pluto commanded. A few of the other senshi groaned in response. The oldest senshi slammed her key staff into the ground, commanding everyone's attention. "You all have become weak and useless. She is out there, in danger, and you want to give up? You're almost as treacherous as Mars."

"She's right. If anything happens to Serenity, the earth is danger." Mercury stated. "We have our mission."

"That is understandable, but have you ever thought she doesn't want to be found?" Neptune proposed.

Minako thought back to Usagi's last words over the phone. _Don't look for me. I've caused enough trouble._ She debated sharing with the other senshi but somehow, she felt the message was only for her ears. "If we find Mamoru, I think we will have a good chance of finding Usagi." Venus announced. "I think he knows about her. At least enough about her to have her running in circles."

"I'm in no mood to fraternize with the Prince right now. He is not our responsibility. He has his own guardians who apparently are not doing a good job of keeping him in check." Uranus complained.

"The Shittenou are dead. We are his guardians now." Pluto hissed at the senshi. Mercury and Venus exchanged worried glances. When were they going to find out about this news? What else didn't the know? "We are going now. Venus, take us to Endymion. He is obviously unaware of the shitstorm we're facing."

* * *

She couldn't stop running. Her chest was heavy now as the tears continued to fall. She did not mean for this to happen. Her legs were tiring out but she didn't care. She just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. _It never will. It never does._ More tears formed at the thought. She was unable to change the present and she knew it. This time the stakes were higher. They were all watching her.

* * *

_Her eyes fluttered open to the sounds of monitors and voices. Where was she and how did she get there? She tried to remember her last actions. Suddenly, it hit her. The war was over. She had lost everyone she loved, again. They were reincarnated now, living safely. However, she was not. Her last memory consisted of helicopters and soldiers._

_Her eyes adjusted and she saw the bright white space for what it was. She was lying on a cold surgical table, attached to all types of monitors. She looked to her left to see the room filled with charts and notes. Over to her left, stood a man and a woman looking at a chart and discussing. "She's only sixteen years-old." The woman said angrily. Usagi noticed she was wearing a lab coat, she was probably a doctor._

_The man, dressed in military attire, hovered over the woman, visibly angry. "I do not care. She is a weapon. She nearly destroyed the fucking city, Saeko. I will not allow it. If you do not do it, we will have a firing squad take care of it!" The man yelled, storming out of the room._

_"Firing squad, my ass! It's Dr. Mizuno to you, General!" The woman yelled. She angrily stomped her foot to the ground, visibly upset._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin everything." Usagi said softly. Saeko Mizuno turned around startled, seeing her patient alive and more than well. Nearly every one of her visible injuries were healed. "You can kill me if you must. You have your orders. I have nothing else to live for." Saeko watched as the girl's eyes dropped to the ground. She was visibly depressed. Saeko could not imagine the burden the young girl carried. She wondered about her own daughter, who was a few years older than the girl before her. She just could not imagine knowing that Ami carried such a burden. _

_"You did not ruin everything. You saved our lives. You are our saviour and we owe you much more than General Saucy Pants believes." Saeko sighed, grabbing Usagi's hand. Usagi smiled weakly. "There would have been nothing left if it weren't for you. I promise you that I will get you out of here, alive." Saeko's emphasis on her last word made Usagi grimly aware of the situation she was in. If she did leave the facilities, she would have to disappear for as long as possible. Where in the hell would she go without the military finding her?_

* * *

_The days blended into months which blended into years. Suddenly three years had passed and Usagi stood on the sands before the Pacific Ocean. This paradise had become her home. One dark night, Saeko "accidentally" left the window open and Usagi never looked back. She took the train to Osaka and caught the first plane to Lihue, a small town on the island of Kauai in Hawaii. She took up a job as a waitress in a small cafe. Her poor English and strong Japanese made it easy to learn the Hawaiian language, which easily impressed the locals. She became a part of a family. _

_Most days she spent in the cafe, discussing the day with her friends. At night, they would go out to the beach. Every now and again there would be a grand luau. She remembered a trip she took to Maui and the Big Island with a few of the girls there. Now she was sixteen and she felt everything on fire in her chest. The time was coming and she needed to go back. How was she going to pull this off? Was three years really enough time for her to be forgotten? She took a few steps into the water and the tide suddenly shifted. It did not matter if she was ready or not, it was time. _

* * *

Mamoru and Motoki sat silently in the arcade. They both knew there was nothing they could do but they did not want to accept the reality of fate itself. They wanted to make things right. "Coffee?" Motoki asked his friend. Mamoru nodded in response, watching his friend walk towards the back of the kitchen. He could only imagine what Usagi was going through. She was alone out there and he was to blame. How could he forgive himself? "So about that coffee." Motoki laughed nervously as he returned to the counter. Behind him were six unhappy girls, all dressed in attire Mamoru only saw him his dreams. They looked familiar but he could not put any names to faces. The oldest of the girls, held a long staff which she held towards Motoki's back.

"If you run, we'll kill him. If you lie, we'll kill him. If you piss me off, we'll kill him." The woman said, look Mamoru in the eye.

"Don't let her kill me." Motoki whispered to his friend.

"Be quiet, Motoki. She won't kill you." The blonde clad in orange attire spoke up. Motoki looked over at the girl whose face became more familiar by the second.

"How do you know me?" The arcade owner asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you think?" She asked.

"Minako?" Motoki asked, uncertainly. The girl only smiled sweetly at him in response. "Minako, what the hell?"

"Minako, where is Usagi?" Mamoru demanded, interrupting the two.

"We figured you would know." A brunette responded, dressed in a green sera fuku.

"Makoto?" Motoki asked, realizing who the girl was instantly. She winked at him. "What is going on? Why are you guys dressed like that?"

"Ask your friend, wise guy." Uranus spoke up. "He knows more than you think." All eyes turned to Mamoru who only sat quietly in response.

"If you are the senshi, then where in the hell have you been in regards to protecting her? I don't even know what the hell is going on. I start having these dreams. This girl shows up. She is a princess. Now you all are here. I only have bits and pieces of information to rely on. Meanwhile, you are wasting your time coming here and threatening me. Your princess is obviously not here." Mamoru's last statement was met by a slap to the face.

"She is your princess! The only reason why she is not here with us is because of you and your stupidity! You either find her or we get rid of you as well! Find her Mamoru! Find her now!" Venus yelled, slamming her palm against the counter between her and the prince of the Earth. They all stood alert as the sound of slow clapping came from the darkness of the arcade. From the shadows, stood a figure with a face they had all come to recognize only dressed very differently. The senshi instantly stood defensively, taking their places in front of Mamoru and Motoki.

"Akira?" Mamoru asked, watching the figure before him.

"I think you pronounced 'your worst nightmare' wrong." Akira smiled.

* * *

As if like clockwork, Saturn felt the sense of urgency rush over her. She lowered her glaive from Mars's neck and centered her eyes on the girl. "It is time." She announced. "Are you going to protect her?" She asked the fire senshi, her eyes narrowed on the girl.

"I don't know." Mars responded.

"Prepare to die." Saturn said flatly, raising her glaive above Mars. The force around her began to grow as her body began to float above the ground. Mars closed her eyes tightly, knowing her doom was imminent.

"Don't you dare." Usagi's voice commanded from behind them. Saturn fell to the ground, bowing before her.

"Princess, gomenasai." Saturn whispered, crouched on one knee with her head towards the ground. "Mars has broken her vow. She has been sentenced to death." Usagi looked over to the senshi who wore hatred in her eyes. She gasped softly, realizing the eyes that hated her for the past few months. The girl who hurt her the most was one of her guardians? How could this have been?

"Rei, why? Why did you take him away from me? How could you?" Usagi asked, choking on her own tears. "I thought of you like a sister. Is this what you wanted? For this to happen?" The raven-haired girl bit her lip, fighting back her own tears.

"But I love him." She sobbed, letting the tears flow freely.

"He is not yours to love! You are a coward, Mars." Saturn accused. Her body now stood in front of Usagi, clutching onto her weapon tightly. Her words stung with truth which only caused for Mars to cry more.

"I will die for him." Mars whispered. "So kill me now. I cannot stand here and watch him love you more than he loves me. I won't do it anymore." She held her head down, tears falling silently.

"You don't mean that." Usagi said, running to the girl. She held her by the shoulders. "You don't love him. You are confused. You don't want to die." The blonde cried, holding the girl in a tight embrace. "Please, say everything will be ok."

"It won't be." Mars sighed heavily, her eyes locking onto Saturn. She tightened her grip on Usagi's petite frame, locking her arms around the girl. "It won't be for you anyway." Before Saturn could react, the two girls were instantaneously engulfed in flames.

* * *

**There will be more sooner rather than later. I promise!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Oh, I bet you didn't think you would get two chapters today! :D! This chapter is possibly tear-inducing, depending on how attached you are to some characters. **

**Thank you to my readers! I'm very happy to have you all.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

When Reality Isn't Destiny  
Chapter 11

Neptune stood in front of Motoki and Mamoru as they both crouched behind the counter. It was five against one, with all the present senshi attacking Akira at high speed. The general floated easily between the five. He blocked attacks and weaved in between them flawlessly. "This is not good." Neptune whispered, sensing the power Akira was withholding. "He is toying with them."

"Well, there must be something someone can do. They are going to be destroyed." Motoki said, watching as Akira threw Venus effortlessly into a back wall.

"We need her." Neptune stated, her eyes drifting to Mamoru. "You must feel her presence. You two are bonded. Don't you feel anything?" He felt the kindness in her voice. He closed his eyes, searching for the girl his heart was beating for.

_"Usagi, please. We need you. I need you." _He was met by the sounds of an ear-piercing scream. He felt his skin burning. He couldn't move. Someone was holding him. He was beginning to panic. He couldn't escape. His vision was blurry. He was surrounded by fire. He looked before him to see two eyes staring at him, apologetically.

Mamoru felt himself return to the arcade, unable to catch his breath. "What in the hell?" Motoki asked.

"She's on fire." He panted. "Rei, set her on fire?" He was confused.

"Bloody Mars." Neptune cursed. The last thing she needed was a wayward senshi trying to kill the princess. Now she was in a scuffle. The senshi were not going to last against whoever this new enemy was. She was babysitting the prince and his ditzy friend. On top of that, Saturn was more than likely to kill Mars now without anyone telling her not to. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." The girl spat. She turned to Motoki who was checking on his friend. "You two are coming with me."

"I can't leave Minako." Motoki protested, watching her continue to fight. Her injuries were noticeable now and she was giving it all she had.

"He will kill you to distract her if you stay here. Then we will all be killed. Do you want that instead?" Neptune asked flatly.

"Women think of everything." The sandy-haired blonde mumbled as he followed Mamoru and Sailor Neptune out of the back door.

* * *

Saturn could not believe the sight before her. She could not recall in the history of the Silver Millennium of there being a case of treason between the senshi. Before her eyes, Sailor Mars had set Princess Serenity on fire in an attempt to kill her. Saturn would have quickly ended Mars' life, had she not felt Serenity tapping into the power of the Ginzuishou. She now stood yards away from the two, expecting things to end poorly. How could Mars not sense what was going to happen? Saturn could not imagine Serenity killing one of her guardians, especially Mars. However, the Ginzuishou's power could never be doubted and it was coming.

Mars was beginning to feel triumph until the fire that surrounded them became cold as ice. The flames continued to grow but the heat disappeared. She looked to see Usagi's body glowing with crimson light. Her blue eyes, once full of hurt and betrayal, now were full of pity. Usagi used her arms to grab Rei's wrists and hold her down. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly in Mars's ears. "Silver Crystal Power." Sailor Mars screamed as bright light engulfed them, destroying the flames.

Saturn shielded her eyes as the power surrounding the two girls threw her against the ground. It seemed an eternity went by before the light faded. Her eyes readjusted to the darkness. She looked to see Eternal Sailor Moon standing in the middle of a crater holding an unconscious Rei Hino. Saturn returned to her feet, brushing her legs of the dirt they accumulated. She watched in awe as Sailor Moon, a creature of divinity, walked towards her. Her blue eyes met Saturn's violet ones. Saturn offered a silent sense of understanding as Sailor Moon stood before her. "Saturn, guard her." Sailor Moon commanded. She placed Rei's body in Saturn's hands. "She will awaken soon. Not as Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars is no more." Saturn nodded in understanding and watched her leader fly away into the night sky.

Only seconds later, Neptune appeared with Mamoru and Motoki not too far behind. "What in the hell happened?" Neptune asked.

"Sailor Moon did." Saturn replied while her eyes still stayed focused into the sky.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter was now in direct hand to hand combat with Akira. The senshi were hoping to keep him occupied and not focused on the Ginzuishou's awakening. They all felt it and soon afterwards, they felt Mars disappear. Jupiter was a good match for Akira at this speed but she knew he was only fooling around with her. They met elbow to fist, kick to kick, every move matched evenly. Akira smirked before sending his first towards Jupiter's face. The brunette quickly caught his fist, throwing him over her and into the ground. She placed her foot into his crotch and a hand over his chest. "Sparkling wide pressure!" A large sphere of electricity shot from the taller senshi's hand and into Akira's chest, causing him to scream in pain. Jupiter jumped backwards, the heels of her boots clicking once they hit the floor. One Akira's body stopped convulsing; he rose suddenly, charging towards her.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" A stream of water slammed him against the back wall. Sailor Mercury stood feet away from Jupiter, covered in bruises.

"This is ridiculous. We're getting slaughtered." Jupiter announced, stating the obvious. Before she could make a second comment, she felt herself being thrown onto the floor. She opened her eyes to see Mercury hovering above her, holding her body down. Before she could assess the situation, she heard Mercury gasp for air as the sound of steel ripped through flesh. Jupiter looked down to see a sword pierced through Mercury's abdomen. She screamed as the sword was ripped out and Mercury's body fell to the ground. Akira stood above them, holding the blood-covered sword in his right hand. He looked down at Mercury and smiled at Jupiter.

"I think I am done playing now." He smirked.

* * *

Neptune led the group back towards the arcade. She had an additional set of setbacks and she wasn't pleased. She could not imagine how things between the girls and Akira had gotten. She prayed that Sailor Moon arrived well before anything bad happened. However, the tides told her otherwise. She wasn't specifically bonded to the other senshi of water but she could sense there was something terribly wrong. She looked back at her group, wondering what to make of them. Mamoru now held Rei, carrying the unconscious girl on his back. Motoki walked beside them, muttering curses to Akira regarding Minako's life. Saturn walked behind them. The senshi of destruction usually carried no emotion. However, fear was written all over her face. Whatever she witnessed with Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars had left her shaken. Neptune herself was concerned but only for Uranus. If her lover could be kept in check for the next few hours, things would be ok. So she had hoped.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Uranus spat as she engaged in a sword fight with the villain. Her Space Sword was lackluster in comparison to his large blade but she met him strike for strike. They were not going to die here; not if she was concerned. Her brute force was enough to give Akira a little challenge. He was now fighting at full force and Uranus could feel it. More than anything, she was threatened by his intense speed. The black-haired general was quick on his feet and even quicker in the air. She just needed to buy enough time to get Jupiter and Mercury away from the scene.

Mercury lay still on the ground while Jupiter kneeled above her pressing a towel over her bleeding abdomen. Mercury was barely conscious but still held on to Jupiter's hand. "You're stupid." Jupiter whispered to the blue-haired guardian, her eyes filling with tears. "You will not die for me." Mercury only smiled sadly in response. "She will be here soon. She will heal you and everything is going to be ok. You won't die. I won't let you." The taller brunette choked back her tears as she watched Mercury's breathing continue to decline in speed.

"You will be fine, Jupiter." Mercury whispered. "Tell the princess to kick his ass for me." The girl smiled before she allowed her eyes to flutter closed. Blue ribbons surrounded the girl as her henshin faded. Jupiter watched as her counterpart took her last breath as Ami Mizuno. She leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, tears falling freely.

"We will not let you go in vain." Jupiter whispered. She turned to watch the battle between Uranus and Akira quickly become one sided. Pluto and Venus both lie unconscious in separate areas of the arcade. Now Akira held his sword against Uranus's neck. Jupiter was not going to lose another one of her friends. Not without a fight.

Akira fell backwards as he was hit dead on by another sphere of electricity. This one seemed to be larger than the previous. His arm was now fully exposed and covered in blood. "You bitch!" He spat at Jupiter, looking at his injuries. Uranus smirked, angling the Space Sword towards him.

"We'll see who the bitch is. Space Sword Blaster!" The blast from the sword knocked him through the wall and onto the ground outside. Akira knew his arm was immobile. He felt the panic set in. He never expected to be scratched, let alone wounded by any of the senshi. He had to kill Serenity. That was his mission. The realization of his life ending inevitably soon sent him into a rage unlike any other.

"You are going to die." He hissed, charging towards the girls. His charge was stopped as a figure appeared in front of him in a flash. The force field surrounding her knocked him back further into the ground. Once he got over his dizziness, Akira looked up to see Eternal Sailor Moon hovering over him. He noticed her eyes were different. He remembered them being full of love and joy, now they were full of hatred. In her hands she wielded a large sword, adorned with symbols he knew nothing about. He couldn't recall Sailor Moon every carrying such weaponry. The sweet blonde girl he held hands with in the park was long gone and before him stood an empress. He clutched onto his sword with his good arm, ready to strike. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Well you should be." Sailor Moon said flatly, her eyes lowered onto him. She stepped her boot into his injured arm, hearing him scream out in pain. Once she felt the bones crack beneath her, she moved her foot onto his stomach. Akira looked to her for mercy. He heard great stories of Serenity's kindness. Why was she torturing him? What was going on?

"Spare me." He pleaded. "I can stop my master from coming. I can tell him to call it off. If you love them, spare their lives. Please, Usagi, please."

"Your master will be joining you in hell." Sailor Moon replied, slamming the sword through the left side of Akira's chest.

* * *

Neptune and Saturn both stopped walking as they watched the clouds in the sky begin to form together in a swirling pattern. "That can't be good." Motoki remarked as he watched. Lightening began to fall from the sky to ground, causing thunder to loudly boom throughout the city. "Not good. Not good at all."

"It's starting." Saturn commented as the wind began to pick up.

"What do you mean it's starting? What the hell was going on before?" Motoki asked.

"Child's play. Serenity must have done something good." Neptune smiled, feeling the pride in her chest bursting for her leader.

At the sound of her name, Mamoru's eyes looked to the sky. No matter how he tried to avoid it, Usagi meant something to him. Here he was, carrying Rei, feeling bad for her, when the girl he truly loved was out there being hunted like a fugitive. He just wished he had a better understanding of what was going on. Why couldn't he just understand? He felt so useless. He kept walking with the others until he felt an intense pain in his chest, almost crippling him. A single image flashed in his head, one familiar but different. Neo-Queen Serenity stood over him, tears falling down her face with a sword in her hand. She pressed her lips against his before thrusting the sword into her stomach.

* * *

**I know there are a lot of questions! I think I confused myself a little. Don't fret my children. Mercury and Mars will return, maybe. ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Partying like it's my birthday, because it is! I'm finally 22! I've been writing fanfiction for over ten years. Maybe I will be writing it for another ten years. Who knows? I hope you all enjoy. This chapter gave me mixed feelings. **

**Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers: Bin82501, SRG STAR16, maire 53, Princess Moonie of the moon, Katsumi-Saito, and Ami-chanMercury98 (Your comment gave me so many feelings! :D)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

When Reality Isn't Destiny  
Chapter 12

Mamoru fought to catch his breath. He was surrounded by Motoki, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Neptune as he lie on the ground. Neptune now carried Rei on her back as they all watched him. "What in the hell happened to you?" Motoki asked, proud to be the first to break the silence. Mamoru sat up slowly, placing a hand over his forehead. He was not sure if the image he saw was one he had seen in the past or one he would see in the future. Either way, it strengthened the invisible link he felt between him and Usagi. He never felt so connected to someone before. He could hear her thoughts, feel her emotions, and if he wanted, he could see through her eyes. Right now the link told him that she was very sad. As long as she was alive, Mamoru was ok. Motoki helped him rise, patting him on the back. "You're starting to scare me, you know. With all of this sci-fi, straight out of a Stephen King novel, shit." Mamoru only smiled at his friend, happy to know Motoki was still the same.

"Let's go take care of our ladies." Mamoru stated. Motoki nodded in agreement as they continued on their journey.

* * *

Usagi sat next to Ami's lifeless body, holding her hand. Makoto, Haruka, and a recently awakened Setsuna all watched in silence as she mourned the loss of her guardian. Makoto held Minako, still in her arms. The princess of the moon sobbed loudly and uncontrollably, bringing the other girls to tears. "I'm so sorry Ami-san. I'm sorry." Usagi repeated, unable to control her tears. Setsuna walked into the back room and returned with a large white sheet. Haruka finally pulled Usagi away from Ami's body long enough for Setsuna to cover it.

"Princess, we cannot stay here much longer. Things are getting worse." Setsuna informed Usagi, placing a hand on her shoulder. Usagi looked up at Setsuna, looking as elegant as ever in her civilian form. She observed Haruka, sporting a faded baseball tee and cargo pants. Usagi turned to Makoto, a face that had become so ever familiar to her in the past few months. Makoto's eyes were puffy and red from crying. Usagi could instantly tell that she was with Ami when it happened. The thought of it happening alone made her stomach churn. She was fighting her humanly instinct to purge the contents of her stomach. Her heart was racing. She did not expect things to be like _this_. Mercury was always one of the last to go. The thought of the girl being removed from the earth permanently didn't sit well with the Moon Princess.

"She's right, Princess. We must go." Haruka stated.

"What about the others? Neptune, Saturn, Mamoru and Motoki are still out there." Makoto spoke up, her voice audibly cracking.

"They can find us. Saturn will know where we are." Setsuna commented.

"Enough!" Usagi's voice echoed through the silence of the debris. "I have lost two of my senshi tonight. I will not leave anyone else behind. Besides, you are all injured. You are in no shape to fight what is coming after us. When Mamoru gets here, we will have to hope he remembers how to heal you. Things are only about to get worse and we are not prepared." The girls all watched the girl before them. She was only sixteen years-old; yet, she was ready to yield the problems of the world.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity before the doors to the arcade opened again. It seemed almost humorous that the doors were the only things still functioning. The damage was unimaginable. There were holes in the walls, machines knocked over, the carpet was seared, and no one could even comprehend the water damage Mercury created. Broken glass, drywall, and wires covered the surface of the carpet. Motoki felt his heart sink at the first sight of the damage. How was he going to be able to fix everything? He felt a little better when he realized he probably wouldn't live long enough to see it. His eyes scanned to room to see an unconscious Minako lying on the counter with Setsuna scanning her body with a strange device. He hurried to her, leaving his counterparts behind.

Neptune and Saturn both de-transformed leaving Michiru Kaioh and Hotaru Tomoe to take their places. Usagi quickly noticed how much younger the last of the Outer Senshi truly was. Usagi took note of the girl's school uniform, aging her from twelve to fourteen. She felt sickness rise in her stomach again. She was not going to allow this girl to lose her life. She could not lose any more of her guardians. Mercury's loss was more than enough. She had to reprimand Mars in a way she never imagined. Things were becoming way more chaotic than usual.

Her eyes drifted over to Mamoru who only stood silently. He looked like he took a vacation to hell. His normally perfect black locks were all over the place. He had dark circles forming underneath his eyes. The stress he felt was visible and it made her feel horrible. If only she could have handled everything on her own, this would have never happened. If only she were a better leader. Whether she liked it or not, she needed him now.

Saturn and Neptune were in good standing but Usagi refused to put Saturn into battle. Saturn would be one of the first to sacrifice herself for Usagi. The darkness Saturn carried within could easily destroy planets. There was no way she would let a child die for her, not again at least. Neptune would have to take the lead. Usagi knew Neptune's defense was more powerful than her offense but it would do. She felt worry that both Uranus and Jupiter were wounded, especially Uranus. They were the brute force behind the team. Mercury gone meant they were low on brain power. Pluto could easily assist but her powers were needed more than ever. Mars being out of commission meant that she was down another fighter. She wasn't sure of Venus's condition. In shorter words, she was royally fucked.

Mamoru approached Usagi slowly after seeing that Rei was taken care of. Sailor Pluto, who now went by Setsuna, was going to work on her injuries. She was positive that she would awaken soon but he was unsure of how she became injured in the first place. Usagi sat in a corner, her back against the wall, watching the chaos before them. He sat next to her, attempting to see things from her perspective. He was so confused. How did she really see the world?

"I'm sorry about Rei." Usagi said, breaking the silence. "I had no other choice."

"You did that?" Mamoru asked, thrown off guard. "Christ." He muttered under his breath.

"Not even He could save us now. We're fucked." She groaned, hugging her knees. He looked over to see the person he met months ago. She was now vulnerable. No longer the goddess of the moon he had come to learn so much about. All he saw before him was a sixteen year-old girl who was lost and confused. He wanted to hold her and tell her it would be ok. He wanted to make everything better. More importantly, he just wanted to understand.

"What will happen?" Mamoru asked. "What will happen to them?" His eyes were focused on Motoki, who sat beside Minako, hoping she would awaken soon. He looked over at Setsuna who now held Hotaru. She was far too young to have experienced any of the great parts of life. Haruka and Michiru held each other in a slight embrace. What would become of the lot? What would become of him and Usagi?

"I will die for them and no one will stop me this time. They have stopped me each time before but I will not allow this fate to be repeated. This destiny will no longer repeat itself. They are destined for greater things. You are destined for greater things." She sighed. Mamoru looked into her eyes, hoping to find an answer. He found nothing.

"I am destined to spend eternity with you." Mamoru stated. Usagi only smiled at him, shaking her head.

"Now is a little late to believe me." She smirked. He reached over, running his hands through her long golden locks.

"I will not let you go without a fight. I've lost you before and these memories are too painful. I want to remember everything. I want to know you. I want you. I've wanted you for a while. I thought my life was perfect. I just know that one day I was alone and then Rei was there. She seemed to know so much. She was nice. She was smart. She had a great career. We were good together. My life was perfect and then this little blonde fireball comes crashing through, destroying every little thing I believed to be true. The more I ran from her is the more she pulled me in. I think I have known for a long time. I just was afraid of not being in control of my own destiny." Mamoru explained as he caressed her cheeks.

Usagi felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Despite the pain and despair she felt, warmth came over her that she hadn't felt in a long time. She closed her eyes as Mamoru leaned in to kiss her. His lips locked against hers and the memories began to flood his mind.

* * *

_Endymion had seen them all fall. Mars, Venus, Saturn, and Pluto were all dead. Uranus fought above the body of a dying Neptune. Mercury and Jupiter fought together against the ferocious General Kai, bent on taking Serenity back to what he called Dimension 13. They had decided to lock her away and fight he battle. Now they were losing, terribly. Four generals came at once: Shin, Kai, Hisako, and Jun. Kai and Hisako were the only two left and the strongest. He watched as Shin beheaded Sailor Venus and in return, Endymion drove his sword through the body of the general. Now they were losing and badly. How could he have let this happen? He cursed the day he lost the Shitennou. Malachite could have been a great asset at the moment. He smiled at the thought of his fallen guardian. He was going to die in this battle. He was sure of it. At least she was safe. They weren't going to take her away from him._

_The sound of Uranus's screams brought him to reality as she touched the corpse of her dead lover. Her eyes were filled with angry tears as she charged towards Hisako, a tall female with a deep scar over her left eye. Uranus and Hisako fought fiercely before Uranus used her attack to blow a hole through Hisako's chest. Kai, romantically involved with Hisako, instantly charged through Jupiter and Mercury and drove his sword through Uranus's heart. She whispered the name of her lover before falling to the ground._

_Endymion had enough. Jupiter and Mercury would never be able to defeat Kai, let alone scratch him. Endymion charged forward bringing his sword to the arm of the general. Kai's response was throwing a dark ball of energy towards the prince, knocking him unconscious. _

_Opening his eyes, Endymion saw Kai hovering above him with a bloody eye. He was cut and bruised. His white hair was now in disarray. More importantly, he looked pissed. "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time, Endymion." Kai stated, his voice raspier than Endymion remembered. The general held his sword above Endymion's chest, laughing maniacally. In the millisecond of time he had to react, Endymion grabbed his sword beside him, thrusting through the villain's forehead. Before he fell to the ground, Kai pushed his sword through Endymion._

_Dying was unbearable, Endymion decided in the minutes he had left. He watched as people gathered around the scene. There were suddenly military tanks surrounding the perimeter. Endymion tried to focus on finding Usagi but he was too weak to feel her. She was going to live now and continue to protect the planet he called home. He smiled at the thought. They would never be married now. They would never have any children. He could never tell her how much he loved her again. A tear fell down his cheek as his vision blurred for the last time. "Goodbye my love." He whispered._

_She fought to get through the crowds. She had been burned, punched, beat with sticks, tasered, and slammed to the ground. How could they have locked her away? How could they have kept her away from the fight? She couldn't bare the sight of the battle. When she did see everything, she could barely breathe. Why? Why did this happen? _

_Usagi found herself standing over the slain bodies of those she loved most. Her body was covered in cuts and burned. Tears stained her cheeks as she fell to her knees. She looked down at the one person in front of her, a young man whose body grew colder by the moment. He lie lifeless in black and silver armor, his dark hair covering his eyes. Usagi choked back tears as she wiped the hair from his face. "My love." She whispered sadly. She was here again, alone. How many more times was she to watch the people she loved die? She listened carefully as military helicopters flew around the battle scene. She was sure to be caught soon. She sighed softly as she pulled out a golden heart-shaped broach adorned with rainbow jewels and white angel wings. As she saw the soldiers approach her, she whispered "Moon Crystal Power." A bright light shone and when the light was gone so were all of the bodies. Usagi smiled sweetly as she felt a pair of strong arms grab her and pull her away. "Reborn again." She smiled as she felt herself lose consciousness._

* * *

Once Mamoru opened his eyes, he found himself still embracing the blonde with his lips against hers. He pulled away looking at her eyes, full of sadness. "I am so sorry for the past few months, Usagi." He whispered, placing his forehead against hers. He caressed the back of her head slowly while planting a kiss on her cheek. "I will not let this happen again. I will not lose you again." He whispered in her ear. She smiled softly, wishing his words were true.

"Princess, I know you are in a lovely embrace but I think we will need Endymion to heal the others." Setsuna called from the other side of the room. Mamoru kissed Usagi on the forehead once more.

"I think I know what I'm doing now. Next time a crazy maniac runs into me in the middle of the streets, I should just avoid her because she'll be madly in love with me and pretend we're soulmates" He joked as he walked towards Setsuna and the others.

"Ugh, you're such a baka." Usagi frowned, sticking her tongue out at him. Mamoru blew her a kiss in return, causing the princess of the moon to become speechless once again.

* * *

**Sorry for the super long flashback scene but I think it answered some questions! Chapter thirteen should be here soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: My birthday was lovely. I spent the evening at one of my favorite sushi restaurants with my best friends. This chapter explains a lot but enough to still leave you confused! Warning, there is a lot of Greek mythology entered into the story. I did not have the need for a villain when I originally began the story so I started to search for someone who would fit into the BSSM universe. Part of the things that are written are true within the study of mythology and others are fabricated from my crazy imagination. I am really excited since this is the first story I have written that has such a backstory. So I hope you all enjoy the backstory as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, super sorry this chapter is about 200-300 words shorter than usual. I just had to end it!**

**Thank you to all of my readers (known & unknown) and special love to my reviewers who keep me going: Bin82501, Tracer Fallon (Ok, I'm glad you found that line humorous. It was totally written for comedic relief.), SerentiyMoonGodness, Starrlight1812 (Happy early birthday fellow Aries!), Lover11Anime (The best part is that Mamoru's premonition could have been totally wrong.), perfect beauty, and Ami-chanMercury98 (Thinking of ideas for Leave Me Breathless. You will be the first to know!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

When Reality Isn't Destiny  
Chapter 13

The people of Dimension 13 held a grudge like no other. The planet located deep within an unknown galaxy millions of miles away from the Milky Way galaxy. Dimension 13 was one of the only planets still in existence of the fifteen located within the Eosian galaxy. Legend was told that Eos, goddess of dawn, grew an immense amount of envy towards her older, more beautiful sister Selene. Selene, goddess of the moon, had been loved by their parents, Hyperion and Theia. Selene began her rule over the Lunarian people at a very young age. The Lunarian Kingdom thrived amongst the other planets in the Milky Way, which instantly became the guardian planets for the moon.

Seeing how much everyone loved Selene, Eos became more envious. She traveled far within space to a large galaxy of fifteen planets. Eos became the ruler of the people, creating within them a fear of her ability to destroy them. The people of the 15 Dimensions became slaves, cultivating their land and inventing technology all for Eos's benefit. Once Eos realized that she was not the center of attention, she decided to create the one thing Selene didn't have, a family. She flirted aimlessly amongst the gods, trying to find a worthy lover. Eos spent one night with Ares, the god of war. Once Aphrodite, ruler of Venus, found out of her lover's affair, she cast a spell on Eos, causing her to never bare an heir with a god.

Within weeks, the news of Selene's pregnancy spread amongst the universe, causing Eos grief and suffering. Desperate, Eos kidnapped Cephalus, a mortal who was married and had three children of his own. With him, Eos bore her first son, Memnon, hoping that no others would find out about the boy's heritage. Selene's daughter, Serenity, was born shortly after. She was met with a celebration and feast amongst the people of the Milky Way galaxy. Royals from every planet celebrated the birth of the Lunarian heir, especially the King and Queen of the Golden Kingdom from Earth who had an older son, Endymion.

Unable to cope with the failure of surpassing Selene, Eos began to spread lies amongst the Dimensions about the Lunarian kingdom. She placed fear amongst them, telling them of the Lunarian kingdom's plans to destroy them. The Eosians became desperate and hateful, ready to make war with the Lunarian people. Once the news reached the Milky Way galaxy, Aphrodite sent Ares to kill Eos and create war between the Dimensions. Ares tricked Memnon into poisoning his mother. Ares then sent Memnon to Earth, where he lost his life tragically in the Trojan War. Without a leader, Ares caused the Districts to engage in a violent civil war. A thousand years went by until the war was finally over. The remaining survivors rebuilt their civilization on the remaining District 13. Lost and without a cause, they felt defeated. They were hopeless until a new ruler came to the planet named Emathion, the second son of Eos. He began to plan an assassination of the one person his mother told him to hate more than anyone, Princess Serenity.

* * *

Motoki held Minako's hand tightly as Mamoru placed his hands over her chest. Motoki sent him a warning look and Mamoru only rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to feel up your girlfriend. Calm down." He sighed.

"You have to be sure these days, with all of you being aliens and all." Motoki commented. Mamoru only shook his head at his friend, thankful for Motoki's sense of humor.

"I'm not an alien. I'm from earth, FYI." Mamoru stated, in his over-the-top 'as-a-matter-of-fact' fashion. He placed his hand over Motoki's mouth, to ensure the blonde would make no more comments. With both hands returned to Minako, Mamoru closed his eyes and began to feel a strange sensation he could recall a few times before. The first time Mamoru remembered feeling it was after he awakened in the hospital from the accident that killed his parents. He was bandaged and wrapped until he felt this warmth and within a few days he was walking about the hospital. Now that he thought about it, he could not remember ever being terribly ill or injured. The few times he would get cut or bruised, they would heal almost immediately. How could he have never noticed? The sound of Minako groaning brought him back to the room. He looked down to see the blonde girl looking at him.

"I am no stranger to being felt up, but really?" She asked weakly. Mamoru quickly moved his hands away, becoming a shade of crimson Minako had never seen before.

"Gomen, Minako." He stuttered as he turned his back towards. She laughed which resulted in coughing, causing Motoki to squeeze her hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping her sit up. She nodded in response, taking in the scene around her. The arcade was ruined. There were people all over the place. She first spotted Mamoru walking towards an unconscious Rei.

"Not that again." She mumbled, rolling her eyes. She began to assess the room once more. As her eyes scanned the area, she noticed a white sheet covering a body in the back of the room. She felt her heart race as she counted the people in the room. Upon realizing, she noticed that Ami was missing and her eyes filled with tears. "Motoki, is that Ami?" She asked quietly. Motoki only nodded solemnly, holding Minako in an embrace. She placed her head into his shoulder, allowing her sorrows to spill onto his shirt.

* * *

Once Rei was awake, Mamoru felt his heart be filled with resentment towards the girl. He knew that she deceived him on numerous occasions. He wondered if she remembered anything or what Usagi did to her. "Are you ok?" He asked his voice firm. Her eyes drifted to the floor, nodding her head. "Do you know who I am?" He watched as she shook her head no. Before he opened his mouth to ask another question, he felt a hand tap him on the back. He looked behind him to see Usagi standing. She walked past him, approaching the raven-haired girl who sat on the floor.

"Rei-san." Usagi spoke softly. The girl answered to her name, her eyes searching for answers."This is Mamoru Chiba, he is studying to be a doctor. He helped make you feel better. You have been unconscious for a while. My name is Usagi. I found you in the alley a few years ago. Do you remember what happened?"

"I was attacked. Some man attacked me. He had been following me for a few blocks and then he attacked me. I don't remember anything else. I just woke up here." Rei answered her voice full of innocence. Mamoru couldn't remember a time when Rei was completely honest. Usagi smiled sadly at the girl before her.

"Everything will be ok from now on. I promise. I'm going to take you to Professor Meiou. She can assess your progress and help you with any questions." The blonde girl took Rei's hand, leading her to Setsuna who sat quietly with Hotaru. Mamoru watched in awe now wondering what could have happened. He was confused. Once Usagi returned to him, she quickly observed the look of confusion written on her lover's face.

"Rei has been under hypnosis since the last battle. Once she was reincarnated, he must have found her before any of the others. He pinned her against me, making her believe she was destined to be with you. What an asshole." Usagi explained. Mamoru only blinked.

"Well who is he? What are we up against?" Mamoru asked.

"The Lunarian army kept the Eosian revolution a secret for thousands of years. My mother, Selene, was never a warrior and she didn't have any intentions to have her daughter fight in battle, until she heard of Eos's death. Eos is my aunt. Her son, Emathion, is the one who is leading the Eosians to revolt against me. He trained their generals to assassinate me and all ten have failed, including Akira. Now he is the only one left and he wants me dead. Once I am gone, he will be able to destroy the galaxy, making his mother's legacy reign throughout the universe." Usagi said, as if it were common knowledge. Mamoru only blinked at her, trying to understand what she just said.

"So your cousin wants to kill you because his mother is a crazy person?"

"Sums that up quite nicely."

"No points for me wanting to marry into that family." Mamoru mumbled, receiving a slap on the back of the head from Usagi. "That hurts you know." She didn't respond, only kissing the tender spot she created.

"We need to get ready. He's already entered the atmosphere." Usagi announced. Mamoru looked down at her, taking her hand into his.

"We will win." He said. Usagi only smiled.

"We will try."

* * *

The remaining senshi all stood in front of the arcade. They were all lined up with Eternal Sailor Moon facing them. Beside them were Motoki, Rei, and Mamoru all waiting to hear what the leader of the senshi had to say. "If any of you think of taking me out of this battle, I will rain hell on each and every one of you. This is our battle. I will not let you fight this alone. I understand what is at stake. I am prepared to do whatever it takes to keep this galaxy and my senshi safe. I have already failed two of you. I will not do it again." Her voice was firm and her eyes looking into each of their own.

"Princess, you must know we will not allow any harm to come to you. It is our responsibility." Pluto stated.

"My mother's opinions on what my guardians should be doing became obsolete when she made me leader of the senshi. I do not care what it takes. I will not lose another one of you. We are down right now, without Mars and Mercury. Do not disobey me. Do you understand?" The senshi nodded in agreement yet Sailor Moon knew they would sacrifice themselves in a heartbeat. She could not imagine losing another one of the girls before her. The thought alone almost brought her to tears. "Saturn, you are in charge of Motoki and Rei. Do not let anything happen to them."

"But Princess—" Saturn started, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I will not call for your services unless needed. Do you understand?" Saturn watched as Sailor Moon's blue eyes narrowed towards the girl.

"Yes ma'am." Saturn sighed. She shot a glance at Motoki and Rei, cursing how insolent they were in her eyes. Motoki gulped while Rei stood silently; trying to process everything she had seen thus far.

"Ok good. We don't have much time. Uranus and Jupiter, I need you on the offense. Neptune, cover them both. Pluto and Venus will be main defense. Do not let your guards down. Do not take a moment to breathe. It may be six against one but I do not doubt Emathion will be gunning to pluck you all off first. He knows every one of your moves. He can sense your fear. He is truly a monster. We owe it to the people of earth to protect them." With her last comment, her eyes drifted to Mamoru. She opened her left hand, allowing a sword to materialize before her. She walked to man she had come to know and love and placed the handle of the sword in his hands. "This is yours. Use it against me if you must." She whispered in his ear. Mamoru's eyes widened at her comment as he watched her return to her post.

A flash of lightening struck, filling the entire city with a flash of light. A loud voice carried through the night sky, alerting the people in Juuban. "Ready or not Serenity. Here I come."

* * *

**Ok things that are true: Eos is the sister of Selene and Helios, daughter of Hyperion and Theia. Eos was rumored to have an affair with Ares. Due to that affair, it is believed that Aphrodite did ruin Eos's romantic strides. Eos did kidnap Cephalus (a mortal)** **who was married with three children. She did bare two sons: Memnon and Emathion. Memnon did die tragically in the Trojan War, which caused Zeus to restore Eos's goddess status.**

**Things that are false but fun to believe: Aphrodite giving Eos hell because of her affair with Ares. It would make Minako's snappy attitude towards Mamoru in the first couple of chapters more fun to believe that she inherited her feist from her mother. All in all, we are all Team Selene.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I think Usagi has been through enough to use whatever type of language she pleases. Also known as a language warning! The story is coming to an end. The final chapter will be 15! Don't fret, many good things will come…hopefully!**

**Thank you to all of my readers (known & unknown) and special love to my reviewers who keep me going: Bin82501 (FYI, you are a mind-reader. This chapter says so!), SRG STAR16, itsmesassy (Hello new reader!), and GinnyPotter0183.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

When Reality Isn't Destiny  
Chapter 14

If there was one thing Usagi learned throughout her career as the leader of Sailor Senshi, it was how to put on a show. She was no longer sure of the time of day. The sky had been dark for so long. Her human conscience was begging for rest. She was exhausted. Her emotions were running up and down. She thought of the past few years she lived solemnly as a sixteen year-old girl. Those days were long gone. The seconds before the first strike felt like an eternity. Everyone was on high guard, holding their weaponry. Saturn held Motoki and Rei in a dark alley, far away from the proposed battlefield. Lightening crashed through the sky. The sound of thunder cracking was enough to send chills up her spine.

Suddenly she felt it: the pulling rushing through the blood in her veins. Her slender gloved fingers gripped the Moon Power Tiare tightly. The heels of her white boots dug into the concrete as she held the tall white adorned staff towards the sky. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!" The words came from her lips but she felt as someone else spoke them. Who was this brave girl taking over her reality? The beam of rainbow light from the tiare met a bolt of silver electricity dead on. Blinding light fell over the city before the aftermath of the attacks collision caused a beam of electromagnetic waves to travel throughout the city, causing glass to shatter. A small mushroom cloud filled the sky and through it, a dark figure rushed down, slamming straight into Eternal Sailor Moon.

He slammed her body through feet of concrete until they met the soil. Sailor Moon looked into the glowing red eyes of her assailant, observing his hatred for her. She was surprised at young Emathion appeared. He was as muscular as she expect, his body feeling like a ton of bricks on top of hers. He work the uniform of a Roman soldier, something also surprising the heroine. He had a whip holstered to his left side and a sword to his right. Whatever power Emathion received from his mother was making him brutally strong. The realization occurred to her once he wrapped his hand around her neck and threw her body with ease out of the crater he created.

Landing into the side of a building, Sailor Moon felt her spine crack."Shit." She muttered under breath, wondering how that would affect her. She saw the brute jump out of the crater with incredible ability, landing with both feet into the ground. Emathion's hair was sandy brown, unlike his mother who had flowing red locks. His skin was tanned, adorned with several tattoos of Eosian symbols. She looked dead into his eyes, hoping he would feel some pity as he approached her. He cracked his neck, smirking as if he were already victorious. Sailor Moon smirked in return.

"Chronos Typhoon." Sailor Pluto's Garnet Orb illuminated before engulfing Emathion in a cyclone, reaching towards the sky. She watched as he flailed about, attempting to make it stop. Before he got a chance to steady himself he was met Jupiter's Oak Evolution. Sailor Moon knew the assault would have been greatly aided with Mars's Flame Sniper. She flinched at the thought. Before she could think anymore, she felt a pair of arms pull her out of the wreckage.

"Way to go, Sailor Moon. We can't afford a K.O. in the first round." Mamoru smirked. He felt her fall into her arms which quickly changed his facial expression. "What's wrong, Usagi?"

"I think I cracked my spine." Sailor Moon said, wincing as Mamoru turned her back towards him. He audibly gasped seeing the metal rod lodged into the girl's back. If he didn't intern at the hospital, he was sure he would be throwing up everywhere. The sight of her skin ripped open and her back completely exposed was enough to make him feel faint.

"Good news, you didn't crack your spine." He stuttered nervously. _How in the hell am I going to fix that?_

* * *

"Shit, Moon's down already." Uranus announced to Neptune. Jupiter was now engaged in combat with Emathion a few yards away from them. He easily had the upper hand, slapping the senshi into the ground. "Looks like I'm up." Uranus smiled, looking into Neptune's teal eyes. The taller placed her lips against Neptune's, wrapping her arm around her small waist. Once she was broke apart, she only smiled. "I love you. Take care of our Princess." Neptune nodded solemnly, tears falling onto her cheeks.

Emathion hovered over Jupiter, wiping blood from his nose. "I can't wait to rip you limb from limb." He laughed, kicking Jupiter's side.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" A heart-shaped attack of golden energy hit Emathion dead on, knocking him to his knees. He looked behind him to see Venus standing proudly.

"You stupid bitch!" His voice yelled loudly, as he grabbed his whip, wrapping it around Venus's leg. She cried out on impact as the whip wrapped up her leg to her mid thigh. Emathion narrowed his eyes on the blonde, smiling.

"Two can play that game. Venus Love Me Chain!" Sailor Venus's chain of hearts wrapped around Emathion's neck as he pulled his whip backwards, throwing her to the ground. She held her grip as Sailor Uranus drove her Space Sword through his ribcage.

"Who's the stupid bitch now?" Uranus asked as she placed a hand on his chest. "World Shaking."

* * *

Mamoru winced as he pulled the rod from Sailor Moon's back. She didn't make a noise, only biting her lip and squeezing his hand. "A little help please!" He called at Saturn as he held Sailor Moon's waist. Saturn ran over, grabbing the leader by her shoulders. The girl was gasping for air, turning pale as she went into shock. Mamoru hovered his hands over the wound and closed his eyes. He felt a force within him explode, stronger than he ever felt in his life. His hands burned intensely as if they were on fire. His chest was tight and he could barely breathe. Seconds went by before the feeling subsided. He opened his eyes, taking in the scene before him. He felt different. His memories were all intact. Everything was clearer than ever. He looked down at the two senshi before him. Sailor Moon's wound completely disappeared and her back in perfect condition. She turned to face him, her eyes becoming wide.

"Mamoru? Endymion?" She asked, unsure of the sight before her. Mamoru was now in full armor, his sword heavy in his hands. He looked down to notice his clothes had changed.

"I think I may be both." He said, holding his sword before her.

"Well whomever you are needs to go in and help fight. Like right now." Saturn announced, pulling the lovebirds from their assessment of Mamoru's new appearance. He nodded his head in return.

"It's been a while since I've gotten to fight with you." He smiled at Sailor Moon, helping her stand.

"Let's do it." She responded as they both ran to the battlefield.

* * *

Emathion had both hands wrapped around Uranus's neck. He held her in the air, deflecting the attacks of the other senshi. His chest was burned through his uniform and he was angry. "You will die." He laughed, squeezing harder. Her breathing became heavy as she gasped desperately for air. Uranus felt the world around her begin to darken. She inhaled for a final time. The last image that appeared before her eyes was Sailor Neptune throwing her body at Emathion with full force.

Neptune kneeled over Emathion, throwing punches as tears fell from her eyes. "You will pay!" She screamed, connecting with his nose. Emathion remained unphased as he grabbed Neptune's waist, throwing her into the ground. He ran towards her battered body, determined to end her life until Jupiter interfered, throwing a bolt of lightning into his wounded ribcage. Venus and Pluto both unleashed attacks, hitting him at the same time. Once the smoke cleared, Emathion stood, smiling at the three senshi before him.

"I am ready to end this." He announced, breathing heavily. The girls watched as he shot three bolts of lightning from his hands. The lightning wrapped around their bodies, making them immobile.

"What the fuck is this?" Jupiter asked, trying to escape from the hold he held over him. Emathion closed his eyes, his lips uttering a silent chant. Suddenly the girls felt electricity run throughout their bodies, causing electric burns and rendering them unconscious.

* * *

Eternal Sailor Moon and Mamoru (Endymion, possibly) reached the scene. Before Sailor Moon could wrap her head around the situation, Mamoru was now engaging in a fierce sword fight with Emathion. Sailor Moon hurried to the side of each senshi, checking their pulse. Each was alive but badly injured. She could not see them returning to the fight without Mamoru healing them. "Fuck." She muttered under her breath. She watched as Mamoru weld the sword easily, matching each of Emathion's strikes. Mamoru had his speed as an advantage, being twice as fast as Emathion. Mamoru was holding his own well, until Emathion caught him with a strike to the leg by surprise. Emathion held his sword to strike Mamoru again but Sailor Moon deflected his hit with her tiare. "Enough. Your fight is with me." She announced.

"I agree, Serenity. I am tired of this child's play. I want you one on one." He announced, gripping his sword tightly.

"We will not fight here." Eternal Sailor Moon stated. "Your battle is with me. We will fight where I say we will."

"Fine with me. Pick your place." Emathion smirked.

"Elysion." She responded before taking flight into the air. Emathion followed behind, leaving Mamoru and the others in the dust.

* * *

Mamoru slammed his fist into the ground, muttering curses. He was now surrounded by Motoki, Rei, and Sailor Saturn. It could have only been fifteen minutes since Eternal Sailor Moon took off with their opponent. "How could she? She's so stupid." He mumbled, feeling more useless than ever.

"She knew you or I would have stepped in. She took precautions. We can only hope that things are in our favor." Saturn said. She walked away from the three, going to take status of the senshi.

"So what does this mean exactly? I'm not caught up on this volume of the manga. What happens?" Motoki asked, looking to his best friend for answers.

"I don't know. There is so much I don't understand. I thought Elysion was destroyed in the wars. She must have something up her sleeve. Serenity is not that bold." Mamoru stated, allowing Endymion to take over his thoughts for a moment.

"I wish I could be of good use. I feel so worthless." Rei stated, finally speaking up.

"I know the feeling." Motoki agreed, patting her on the back.

If there was anything Sailor Moon knew, it was the feeling of getting her ass beat. She could not come to any other conclusion other than this was one of those times. Emathion's strength was unlike any other. His usage of brute force made up for his inability to properly use his weapons. She decided that the moment he placed her into a jumping piledriver. _For fuck's sake._ The senshi was now bleeding from her head. She couldn't imagine how awful she looked at the moment as they stood face to face. Emathion was injured as well. She could make out a deep wound in his ribcage, thanks to the senshi. She had managed to break his nose. In return he slammed his knee into her hip, injuring her left leg. Now they stood head on amongst the ruins of Elysion.

* * *

_Once a great palace stood there, one filled with gold and rubies. The people of the Earth Kingdom lived vicariously, protecting the mortals on the planet. She could remember visiting as a child and seeing Endymion for the first time. He stood in his rose garden, refusing to meet her. She snuck away from her parents and found him standing there. Once he noticed her presence, he frowned. "No one is allowed in my gardens without my permission." The young boy spat. He could not have been any older than thirteen. His hair was midnight black with the deepest blue eyes Serenity had ever seen. The people of Earth were so different than the silver-haired Lunarians. She giggled at his attempt to have authority over her._

_"You are a strange creature." The young girl replied, running her fingers delicately over the flowers before her. Endymion stomped his foot into the soft grass. _

"_Go away!" He yelled at her, causing her to giggle again._

_"Why do you hate me, prince of Earth?" The girl asked, her ocean blue eyes meeting his own. _

_"I don't hate you." He whispered in response, feeling ashamed. _

_"So why don't you ever come to visit me? I have met all the princesses from the other planets. You never come. Why is that, Endymion?" Serenity asked. Serenity walked towards him, placing her hand in his. Endymion felt his cheeks turn red. "See? I don't bite."_

_"I don't have any friends." Endymion said lowly, hoping she didn't hear._

_"We'll be best friends forever. I promise." Serenity smiled, kissing him on the cheek._

* * *

Eternal Sailor Moon felt her chest tighten as she thought of Endymion and her senshi. She could not let this battle end in a failure. She would destroy Emathion if it were the last thing she did. She saw him racing towards her, to strike her and kill her. He wanted to avenge his mother and brother from the lies he was told. She felt sad that he would never believe in the truth but he had to pay for his crimes against her people. A bright light illuminated from her chest as the Ginzuishou separated from her broach. She closed her eyes, accepting the time that was finally there.

"Silver Cosmic Crystal Power." She whispered silently. Emathion covered his eyes as the light engulfed him, temporarily blinding him. He felt power surround him like no other as he struggled to stay afoot. Once the light cleared he found himself looking at a deity he never knew existed.

"Cosmos." He whispered, falling to his knees.

* * *

**I am fangirling so hard for Cosmos. I've never been able to use her in a story. This is my interpretation, don't feel butthurt. The whole story is AU so I mean, really...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: The ending of this story is not as epic as it should be. Do not worry, I have good reason, I promise ;) **

**Thank you to all of my readers (known & unknown) and special love to my reviewers who keep me going: Pio Lio, GinnyPotter0183, Starrlight1812, SRG STAR16, Ami-chanMercury98, itsmesassy (hahaha sorry for being so graphic! If it helps, I was totally cringing the entire time I wrote it.), CharmedSerenity3, and Bin82501 (Long live Cosmos!).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

When Reality Isn't Destiny  
Chapter 15

Mamoru felt the intense feeling in his chest nearly explode. Rei and Motoki became alarmed, seeing the visible pain on his face. "You ok buddy?" Motoki asked, placing his hand on Mamoru's back. If this was anything like having a heart attack, Mamoru figured now would be a good time to swear off of unhealthy living. The feeling slowly subsided, leaving him to catch his breath. "What's going on?" The blonde boy asked, noticing the wind picking up. Rei stood closely behind him, feeling something changed. She couldn't think of what it was but something was going to happen. She could sense a bond she once had with someone. She felt a small feeling of relief like that person was saying things would be ok. Uncertain, Rei wanted to ask Mamoru or Saturn but she felt as if she couldn't. Her eyes turned to Sailor Saturn who was now in the process of watching over the other senshi. Rei found herself even more confused than before.

"I think things just got real." Mamoru announced.

* * *

Emathion's body crashed through the remains of a marble column. He rose to his feet, his body bloodied and battered. He spat blood onto the ground, muttering curses. His death was inevitable but he could not give up. His mother's legacy depended on this victory. He was so close to killing Serenity until Cosmos showed up. He had no recollection of Cosmos's power being given to his relative. It would have made sense but he never thought of it. Here he stood as a mere demi-god, unable to defeat a few teenage girls in short skirts. How in the hell was he going to take down the goddess of order?

"Are we finished?" Sailor Cosmos asked from her position. She stood regal in her white sera fuku. She was unlike any other senshi he had seen before. Like the Lunarians, Cosmos had distinguished white hair. Her odango were now heart-shaped adorned with round white and gold medallions. Her tiara was now replaced with a coronet made of pearls with a gold eight-point starburst centerpiece. The pearls and starburst could be found in other places of her uniform including her breastpiece, earrings, and skirt. The skirt of her uniform was crisp white with the center front pleat being adorned with rainbow colored ribbons, surrounding the starburst piece with white wings. Her wings were now replaced with a floor-length cloak. She stood tall and regal in white four-inch heels. She held a long white staff adorned with spheres. The top of the staff was garnished with two spheres: a larger gold ball sitting atop a smaller white ball. Above the central sphere was a smaller translucent sphere with an eight-point starburst inside. The spheres were flanked by wings, with small pearl accents along the join between wing and central sphere, on either side.

* * *

The wind was ravenous between them, throwing piece of debris everywhere. The loose white strands of her long hair blew within the wind. Her face wore a somber expression, almost indignant. Emathion's grey eyes met Sailor Cosmos's bright blue ones. How he wanted to win. He wanted victory. He wanted Cosmos to feel the pain of losing everything she loved, the way he did. He was alone now. There was no one who would come to his aid. He would die a death less honorable than his brother's. He would be in battle. No one would tell the stories of Emathion's legacy. No one would know the work he did to take down the legacy of Selene. The defeat would almost be humorous in nature. Emathion chuckled to himself, thinking of dying at the hands of a teenage girl. He attempted to reason with himself, allowing himself to accept Cosmos as no ordinary girl. Yet the thought of failure lingered. "Just kill me now, you bitch." Emathion spat.

"I'm the bitch?" Sailor Cosmos asked raising her staff. "You can be forgiven, Emathion. You have no reason to have hatred for me. I have done nothing against the Eosians. My mother did nothing against yours. How long will we fight for a cause that means nothing?"

"My family is dead because of Selene! I have no one." Emathion admitted.

"My family has been dead for centuries." Cosmos responded, her voice void of sympathy.

"They deserve to be." Emathion mumbled, drawing his sword once more.

"Fuck you." Cosmos whispered into the wind, charging full speed towards her adversary. They met head on, Emathion attempting to strike his sword against Cosmos's arm. She quickly diverted his attack, swinging her staff behind his legs. He landed onto his back, his sword being flown from his hand. Sailor Cosmos placed the top of her staff into the middle of his forehead, with her heel into his stomach. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't dissect you from head to toe."

"You would never kill family." Emathion responded, the words striking a chord in the back of Sailor Cosmos's mind. She wanted to believe she could heal him and move on but things were past the days of making everyone better. Emathion was a cold-blooded killer, known to murder his own allies. There was no excuse for his crimes. As the enforcer of inter-galactic law, it was her duty to send him to his death.

"It is my duty to maintain order." Sailor Cosmos said flatly. Her body began to glow, creating a rainbow aura around her. The wind began to blow harder.

"You cannot save me. I will not be changed. Allow me to die as I am." was Emathion's last request. Sailor Cosmos closed her eyes, lifting her staff inches away from his body.

"As you wish." She said quietly, as the top orb began to glow before a burst of white energy released upon Emathion.

* * *

Mamoru stood beside Rei and Motoki as the ground began to shake beneath them and the wind howling fiercely. "I think things are getting pretty serious." Motoki commented. Rei turned behind them to see a cloud of white light headed towards the Juuban district at a very rapid pace. She looked for Sailor Saturn but the girl seemed to have disappeared.

"Very serious." She mumbled, turning the boys towards the light. Mamoru threw his cape around the two, mumbling prayers as the light engulfed them.

* * *

Mamoru and Motoki both sat in the arcade, staring at each other. Mamoru took a sip of his black coffee while Motoki laid his head on the counter. Two weeks ago, they both found themselves awaken in the arcade one morning. Everything was back to its original state. Everything in Juuban was back to the way it was. Neither of them had any trace of the other girls. Nothing made any sense. The government files they collected about Usagi were now blank. There was no record of her or any of the other girls anywhere, including Rei. When Mamoru returned to the hold apartment building, he was back in his old apartment. There were no signs of Rei. He even knocked on the door of Usagi's old apartment, to find an old widower living there. Motoki had nothing left of Minako, not even a single lock of hair.

The first week they continued to search for signs of the life they were caught up in but it seemed that every search led to a dead end. They began to wonder if they both had the same dream but the feeling of being watched began to set in. Suddenly Motoki found himself wondering if the girl who came in with her group friends every Friday afternoon was Hotaru. Mamoru thought he saw Makoto and Haruka walking out of a gym one evening but it turned to be two other women. They both decided that they were going insane and tried to move past it. No matter how hard they both tried, the reality of the situation still lingered between them.

What hurt Mamoru the most was the disappearance of the dreams. He no longer dreamed of dancing with Serenity. She was completely gone from his life and it felt like hell. How did she expect him to go back to a normal life after this? How were things going to be just fine? "How was school?" Motoki asked, breaking the unbearable silence between them.

"It was ok. It's harder to focus nowadays." Mamoru said. He thought of walking by the café on campus where Ami once worked but he knew he would leave disappointed.

"I hear you. Register closeout is a nightmare. I haven't done it in months." Motoki sighed. He wanted to finish his sentence. He wanted to talk about the many times Usagi miscounted money. How Minako would always double-check his math. Now he was forced to do everything alone. His heart ached for a sign. He just wanted to know the girls he befriended were ok. He wanted to know if they were alive.

"Something has got to give! This life is boring! I can't take it!" Mamoru yelled, slamming his coffee mug onto the counter. Motoki only looked on, his eyes full of sadness.

"I think they are ok now. Maybe things are better this way." Motoki sighed.

"Well they certainly don't feel like it. I'm going home. I need to clear my head." Mamoru said quietly. He placed his money on the counter and left before Motoki could complain about it.

* * *

Mamoru lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He glanced over at his alarm clock. It was three in the morning. It would be another night of insomnia for him. He sighed as he pulled a pillow over his head. "Ugh." He groaned as he heard someone knocking on his door. He hopped out of bed, grabbing the closest pair of sweatpants and a black v-neck tee. The knocks only increased. Looking out of his peep hole, he muttered curses at the sight of Motoki in a hoodie and jeans. He opened the door, glaring at Motoki. "What the fuck?" He asked.

"So remember how we thought we were all crazy and shit?" Motoki asked. Mamoru noticed his eyes were bloodshot and his blonde locks were in disarray. He hoped Motoki hadn't been drinking because he was going to murder him.

"Yes?" Mamoru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we're not." Motoki stated, pulling his best friend into the hallway. Mamoru turned to see eight very familiar faces staring at him.

"Sorry to awaken you, Chiba-san." Ami's quiet voice spoke up. Mamoru felt his heart explode with joy, seeing her alive and well. He ran up to the petite girl, throwing his arms around her.

"Ami! You're ok?" He asked, inspecting her.

"Thanks to Usagi-chan." She smiled, nodding in response. At the sound of her name, Mamoru noticed the one girl who was missing.

"Where is she?" He asked, studying the girls before him.

"That's why we're here. We need to take a little field trip." Rei stated, smiling deviously. Mamoru only looked confused, looking to Motoki to answers.

"We have reason to believe Usagi went to Dimension 13. Two strong auras have been sensed there and we are positive one is Usagi's." Setsuna spoke up.

"So who does the other one belong to?" Mamoru asked, still visibly confused.

"Only one way to find out." Motoki smiled, patting his friend on the back.

* * *

The loss of a child was enough to make one go mad. The loss of a second child meant that things had to be finished. She sat in the darkness, deep within the core of the planet. For eons, people believed she died at the hands of her first born. He placed her within a deep sleep, burying her body deep within the chosen planet of the Eosian glalaxy. Once her second son left the planet, she was awakened. Now she sat, buried in darkness. Her heart was broken and her anger had reached its peak. Now she felt the presence of the one she hated more than Selene. She knew Cosmos was coming for her. Eos was ready and she wasn't going to make things easy.

* * *

Sailor Cosmos stood on the soil of Dimension 13. The moment she felt Emathion die, she could feel the presence of Eos growing within the planet. She was not at her full potential which meant that Cosmos had to strike now. The longer Eos stayed awake was the longer her powers manifested. As powerful as Selene herself, Eos would be able to demolish Cosmos with ease at her full potential. The white haired senshi turned her back to look down at the planet earth. So small and so far away, she almost felt pain thinking of the love she left behind. She knew Mamoru would be happier with his life no longer in chaos. She was almost certain until she felt the familiar energy of eight guardians appear at once. The senshi were awakened once more. She knew they were now on a rescue mission and she shook her head in defeat. If she couldn't keep them away, she might as well have them fight beside her. For they were the guardians of destiny and the destiny of the galaxy was now in danger.

Sailor Cosmos smirked as she turned to face an army marching towards her. She lowered her staff towards them as her hair blew behind her in the wind. "Bring it."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Sad face! I am definitely sad to see this one end but more excited to develop a sequel! :D _Guardians of Destiny_ will begin shortly after the senshi appear on Dimension 13. This story will focus on the relationships between the senshi and accepting Cosmos as she now is. Cosmos is a lot more confident and developed than we see her in the manga. Due to this being AU, I am in belief that Cosmos was very confident and abrasive before losing everything. I think Chaos had a lot to do with her personality being shown as regretful and somewhat timid in the manga. **

**So with eleven different personalities, awkward romantic history between Rei and Mamoru (omgz, she slept with the Mamoru before Usagi you guise!), an angry goddess, and adjusting to life-post galaxy wars, I see things being very interesting. I do want Motoki to make it to Dimension 13 but I am trying to figure out how. I am sure Ami and Setsuna can whip something up. Enough of my talking; thank you so much for reading! The sequel's prologue should be posted soon but do not look out for it this week. I have to work on drabbles for _100 Moments: Falling in Love _and I need to post two chapters for _Bruises and Chocolate_. I would look out for _Guardians of Destiny_ sometime next week. **

**If you have any ideas or questions, feel free to PM me or e-mail me at (angel)(at)(). I am thinking of releasing a FAQ/Behind the scenes type story which goes into further detail of WRID. If I do it, I will probably upload it as an additional chapter here. I have much adoration for you guys! Hope to see you soon :]**


End file.
